Big Time Rush
by mandybljd
Summary: DuoMaxwell moves to a newtown after his dad gets a promotion,along with being accepted to a high class music school.There he meets HeeroYuy,the son of a renowned deceased popicon.And w/a band w/the rest,love and heartache find them to the top HIATUS.
1. Part1

Disclaimer: Don't own them....*pouts*

Summary:Duo Maxwell moves to a new town after his dad gets a promotion,along with being accepted to a high class music school. There he meets Heero Yuy,the son of a renowned deceased pop icon. After forming a band with the rest of the guys ,love and heartache find all of them on their way to the top.

Warning:AU, Shounen-ai. No one's point of view yet.

Pairing: 1x2 3x4 5x....?

**a/n: I heard this song and I just had to write something with it! I kept listening to the song, driving my self crazy with this concept until I decided to put myself out of misery and just write the darn thing. First attempt at a GW fic.**

**Big Time Rush**

**Part 1**

_~Ah ah ah ohhhh~_

_~ah ah ah ohhhh~_

Duo glanced up at the house, as he made his way slowly out of the car. "Hurry up slow poke!" His sister laughed, running up the drive way. He poked his tongue at her, earning more giggles from the small one, before looking up and down the street.

The Maxwell household had relocated...again. After his dad, who worked as an engineer for autopart company, got promoted in the area, they had been thrilled to discover that Duo had gotten accepted into the prestigious music school within the area. So it had made sense to move. Of course it had. But no matter how many times he had rationalized the fact, it hadn't made it easy for him to just say good bye to all his friends back home.

He sighed. His eyes sweeping the moderate expanse of lawn in front of him, identical to everyone else's in the neighborhood. The house itself was moderate, depending of course on what your definition of moderate was. A two story four bedroom, two bath house, complete with separate dining and living rooms, and even a sun room.

It seemed like a nice community as Duo watched his new neighbors, some mowing the grass, parents lounging around in the patio watching as their kids ran around and played, enjoying the last few moments of summer, that were rapidly disappearing.

He turned, and stopped as a flash of rich blue caught his eye. He looked closer, finding himself looking into a pair of intense blue eyes two houses down , it's color so rich and captivating that the sky itself looked dull now that Duo had seen this shade...and it was staring! At him none the less!

Duo turned around, checking to see if there was anyone behind him, then back in the direction of blue, disappointed that was gone. He sighed, as ran a hand through his bangs, catching his breath. _ Who was that?_ Duo wondered. Staring in the window that the eyes had appeared, not noticing a small figure running toward him. "DUO!"

"Wha-oof!" He winced as his sister collided with him. " Hurry up slow poke! We have to finish un packing! I just can't believe how much closet space I have now...." Duo nodded absently, allowing himself to be dragged by the wrist by his sister, Hilde. Even though she was only a year younger, she still managed to be a huge pain in the ass. But he loved his sister, and fulfilled his role of big brother well. They were as thick as thieves, only having each other to turn to every time they had to relocate.

"Yeah, yeah. EVEN with all that space, you'll still need more to fit all your crap." Duo chuckled as Hilde reached up and playfully swatted his head. " Oh shush you!" But she shrugged in a look as if you say ' what can you do?' and Duo laughed even harder as they entered the house, the moving van finally pulling out of the drive way.

xxXXxx

Heero watched with wonder as a moving van pulled up a few houses down. " Hey Trowa, new neighbors?" A lean figure joined him at the window, peering out briefly before returning back to his comfy spot in an armchair and picked up his momentarily forgotten book. " Looks like."

Heero turned his attention back to the window, as a car pulled up. A tall man, stepped out of the car, light wavy chestnut hair and a fit bod, Heero marveled at how young looking the guy looked. He watched as he shut the door, walked around, and open the passenger door for his counterpart, who wasn't half bad looking either.

A petite woman came into view, sporting a sun dress with a decorative flower print that made Heero smile, knowing that half the women in the community could only hope to age as good as this woman did, plastic surgery aside. Her hair was shoulder length, jet black that glinted a deep purple in the sun. she smiled at her husband, her eyes a deep amethyst to his surprise. Heero couldn't think of anyone that looked more compatible with each other as they walked up to the house hand in hand.

He watched as a door opened, and a girl popped out, stretching. She sported short jet black hair, obviously like her mother, same face and body frame, clad in jeans and a purple long sleeved blouse , capped with a black beret on her head. Watching as she bounded after her parents, Heero mentally sighed and made to turn, before he stopped.

He became breathless as a long pair of well toned legs clad in dark denim jeans wiggled out of the car, before boot clad feet landed on the ground, and a body emerged. And what a body it was. Heero's eyes traveled up and down the guy as he looked around the neighborhood, apparently lost in thought. He had long braided chestnut hair, after his father, and a lean frame like him as well. He wore a glossy biker jacket and a pair of large, square sun glasses. He watched as well toned arms, took off the glasses and after tucking them away, looked around again.

He continued to stare at the fey, until he stopped and looked right him. Heero inwardly gasped, as amethyst orbs locked with his, and a shock of electricty flowed between them. He smirked as the fey turned around, no doubt questioning whether Heero was in fact staring at him or not, and used that moment to pull the curtains back, watching the guy from behind.

He chuckled at the bewildered expression, as the guy's sister came out and bumped him out of his haze. He was disappointed as he watched the small girl drag the fey behind her, into the house. Finding no reason to remain by the window, he turned and made his way over to his silent cousin and sat down.

"Anything noteworthy?" A green eye looked up, the other hidden behind brown hair, into the Prussian blue eyes of his cousin.

Heero shrugged. " Typical enough family." He watched as the green eye surveyed him for a moment before returning back to the pages of the book. " Rehearse?"

Heero shook his head and got up. " Can't. Have to go finish some last minute choreography before school starts." Trowa nodded, setting the book down and walking his cousin to the day. " I need to practice as well."

Trowa followed Heero out and he leaned over the railing as he watched his cousin walk down the drive way. " We're going over their tonight for a welcoming party." Heero turned as he reached his car, standing between the door and the inside of the door, an eyebrow raised. "Care to join me in welcoming the neighbors?"

Heero gave a short nod and wave as he slid into the seat of his Stang and drove away, Trowa waving as he reversed and headed in the opposite direction. _ Interesting...._

xxXXxx

Duo smiled nervously as the first bunch of guests arrived. After getting ambushed by Hilde, they had preceded to unpack their things, preparing for some welcoming party the community was throwing them. He was a little nervous at meeting them, but found that for the most part they were friendly.

He and Hilde had met Relena and Zechs Peacecraft, the son and daughter of the head of the automotive place their dad worked. They had gotten along well, Duo regarding Relena as a bright, friendly girl and her brother Zechs to be cool and just....downright hot with his short platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

He made his rounds, meeting the rest of the communtiy, sighing in disappointment in being unable to find the piercing blue eyes he had seen this morning. " Duo ,come here for a minute son. Someone I'd like you to meet." His dad called, and Duo put on a smile as he made his way through the crowd.

His eyes found a familiar pair of blue and his grin got wider as a body came into view. Duo felt like he was floating as he saw that the intense eyes belonged to a rather fit body, long strong legs, toned armed, broad shoulders, messy chocolate locks with bangs that seemed to draw more attention to his eyes. A cute nose, and lips that looked oh-so-soft and kissable, bearing a sexy grin.

God kill him.

"Son this is Ms. Barton, her son Trowa, and his cousin Heero. " Duo's eyes found a green eye surveying him, the other covered behind long bangs. His parents and Trowa's parents walked away leaving the three teenagers together.

" Duo Maxwell." Duo greeted, extending his hand out to the pair. The green eyed one named Trowa nodded before shaking his hand gently.

" Heero. Heero Yuy." The other greeted taking his turn in shaking his hand. It was warm...and very soft. Duo felt a strange tingling sensation creep up his face before replying.

"Pleasure to meet you Trowa, Heero." Heero let go of Duo's hand before raking a hand through his hair.

"Trust me, the pleasure's all mine." As Duo locked eyes with Heero the electric shock passed between them as it had between them. For once, Duo was happy about the move.

**a/n: if you have any suggestions about whose POV I should write in please help me out. **


	2. PArt2

Disclaimer: Don't own them....*pouts* or the songsWho I Am by Nick Jonas and the Administration and That's not my name by The Ting Tings.

Summary:Duo Maxwell moves to a new town after his dad gets a promotion,along with being accepted to a high class music school. Getting settled in, he finds a mysterious pair of eyes watching him. At a welcoming party thrown for his family by the community.

Warning:AU, Shounen-ai. No one's point of view yet.

Pairing: 1x2 3x4 5x....?

**a/n: ok so I decided to do alternating. enjoy!**

**Big Time Rush**

**Part 2**

I glanced around at the freakin huge school, taking it all in with my eyes. There were just too many damn buildings in my opinion._ Hope I don't get too _lost. An itch near my side made me groan. These god damn blazers were just soooo itchy! After my itch went away, I sighed, pulling nervously at my tie, and plastered a good natured grin as I took my first few steps into Kyohaku Institute of Music and Expressive Arts.

"Duo! Come on!" I allowed Hilde to pull my arm toward the front building. " Ok, ok geez! Not so tight Hil! Trying to take my arm off, girl?!" As we came closer we found Relena waving, a cute blonde standing beside her.

"Duo!Hilde! Good morning!" Relena and Hilde embraced, having had gotten close over the week leading up to school. _Joy....._ I turned my gaze toward the blonde haired blue eyed beauty and held out my hand.

"Quatre Winner." The blonde nodded, smiling shyly behind gorgeous locks. " Winner? As in _the _Winner? Family of only the biggest talent scout agency ever?! " He nodded, seeming embarrassed. I clapped his shoulder and swung my arm around his neck.

"Sorry for that.... I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell. I may ditch class and never clean my room but I never lie." I nudged his head as he laughed and I grinned. "Q-man this looks like a promising friendship." After letting go of his head of soft blonde hair, we made our way to around campus.

"You really think so?" I looked at Quatre who seemed to have a hopeful but doubtful look in his eye and blinked. " Yeah. Why?" I linked my hands behind my head and continued to follow his lead. " It's no biggie. You must have tons of friends."

" If only I did." I stopped and looked at him. He seemed sad and I scratched my head nervously. " Having a name like mine...you never know whether people like you for you or not,you know?" /I nodded, knowing exactly how he felt. My eyes shadowed, thinking of the guys back home, before I swung my arm around his neck and squeezed tight, bumping my hip against his.

"Whoa! Quat buddy, you're in luck then. Once Duo Maxwell becomes friends with someone, he's their friend for life." I watched as Quatre's eyes widened. " So, it's looks like you're stuck with me from now on." I winked at him, and he smiled, then sighed.

"Should have ran when I had the chance." " HEY!" I pouted, as Quatre laughed. " Come on. I still need to show you the rest of the school."

"Ok...but Quatre?" I put on a serious face and he stopped. "Yeah?" I sighed and poked him. " You're IT!" I ran off, laughing at the look on his face, before he caught up. " Hey! No fair! Duo, you're not even going the right way!"

xxXXxx

Quatre showed me around all the the different buildings, making my head spin as the halls seemed to go on forever. "And finally this is the Rehearse building." I looked in wonder as we wandered down a hall of glass windows, allowing us a view at the many people practicing.

We reached the last room in the hall, which appeared to be the biggest and was full of people. My jaw dropped and I walked closer, leaning against the window pane. It was Heero! He was dressed in the uniform pants, but no blazer, his white button up opened slightly, exposing just a hint of tanned skin. I watched as he went over the steps to some dance to a group of girls behind him, who seemed to be watching his movements just as close as I was. _Hot damn._

He opened his eyes, and they locked on mine for a second, before turning around and clapping his hand. His voice drifted out of the open door. " Alright. Go over the steps and then we'll try it with the music."

The girls all nodded, some starting on the routine, others finishing up their stretches. I watched as he wandered over to a familiar brown haired green eyed guy, who I recognized as Trowa. "I didn't know Trowa and Heero went here." I said quietly, more to myself than Quat, who heard anyway.

"You know them?" I shook my head and turned to him. " Naw, only met them once at a party for my family when we moved here." Quatre nodded, and looked back at the group. " They're among the top performers in school." Quatre averted his eyes suddenly and I put my hand on his shoulder. " Ok, Q-man?"

His face flushed. " They're looking at us." I looked up and found that yes, Mr. Hot Yuy and Trowa were indeed looking in our direction. I wanted to run as a familiar sensation crawled up my face, my face twisting in anger as Heero smirked. _Oh, think he's got me does he? _

He raised an eyebrow in silent challenge, and walked back over to the front clapping his hand. "Alright. Let's start." The girls filed behind him, as Trowa started the track.

_Four letter word just to get me along  
It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I  
I keep stalling, keeping me together  
People around gotta find something to say now_

They danced, and I found myself unable to keep my eyes off of Heero. His body moved fluidly to the music, the execution of the steps and timing perfect. He seemed to become a part of the song.

_Holding back, everyday the same  
Don't wanna be a loner  
Listen to me, oh no  
I never say anything at all  
But with nothing to consider they forget my name  
(ame, ame, ame)_

He held a look of pure confidence, his eyes watching me boldly. I hardly noticed the fu-fu girls behind him, trying to copy his form, and failing miserably. With a smirk, he turned his back on me, as a girl with reddish, curly hair stepped out of the line of girls, and boldly in center.

_They call me 'hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name_

She had confidence, not as much as Heero, but much more than her back up dancers as she swayed her hips and lifted her arms, moving with the beat. Heero kept beat with a continuous pelvic thrust, that had me drooling. Damned if I got a nosebleed in front of him.

_They call me 'quiet'  
But I'm a riot  
Mary-Jo-Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name_

The song continued and I continued to stare, Quatre's voice breaking me out of my trance. " That's Catherine Barton, Trowa's sister. She graduating this year, and already as a spot in an upcoming Broadway show."

"She's talented." I murmured, tearing my eyes away from Heero, as a bell sounded. "We should hurry Duo. We have to get to Practical Vocal, which is all the way on the other side of campus. You can stare at pelvic thrust later."

I blinked, registering the blonde's words and flopped like a fish out of water. " Wha- Quatre!" I flushed and he smiled, knowingly, pulling me by the wrist and leading me out. "And you're IT!" He ran ahead, and with one last glance at Heero, I ran after him. _Damn he's fast._ "Quatre!"

xxXXxx

We got to class on time, much to my relief. Quatre pulled me to an empty seat in front, and I noticed that there were no desks, just chairs and music stands in front. There were a few other students, who waved at Quatre and me, and we waved back, my nervousness fading away. That is until I saw a the hot pelvic thrusting blue eyed Heero walk into the room, followed by Trowa. They sat at the back, and I got the prickling sensation of eyes on the back of my neck.

_Don't look back Maxwell, don't look back, don-damn._ I looked back and saw Heero talking to Trowa, his eyes turning to me with a clueless expression as he lifted an eyebrow. _Damn you._ I cursed mentally and turned around, the sensation returning as soon as I did. This guy was going to drive me crazy.

After the rest of the class came in, our teacher, Mr. Khushrenada walked in. With honey brown hair and deep sapphire eyes, he smiled and greeted the class. " Good morning." The class repeated the greeted, and his eyes found me. He raised an elegant eyebrow and I started shooting bullets. _Please don't call me, please don't, please- _" I see we have a new student. Why don't you come up and introduce yourself?"

_Damn_. I inwardly groaned, and gave Quatre and save me look, but he only smiled in a what-can-you-do way and shrugged. I walked up to the front and faced the class, glad my legs hadn't shook as bad as I thought they would have.

"Hi. I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell." As the class greeted me back, I was given some winks and giggles from a couple of the girls, friendly waves and nods from the guys, and a whole hearted wolf whistle from Quat. I smiled big and shot him a glare. He just laughed.

" Well, Duo, why don't you sing a little something for us?" The class murmured their agreement and I shook my head, rubbing the back of my head. " Wha-? No, I can't. Trust me it's horrible. I sound like a cat drowning."

"Awww...Come on Duo!"

"Yeah Duo! Please....!"

"Duo!Duo! Duo!"

The class continued to beg, and I threw my hands up in defeat. " Okay, okay. But don't complain if you can't hear tomorrow." The class applauded and fell silent as I closed my eyes and took a breath.

_I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am_

I heard a guitar play with me, along with the drums, but it was all faint. I locked eyes with Heero and sang my heart out.

_Nothing makes sense nothing makes sense anymore  
Nothing is right nothing is right when you're gone  
Losing my breath losing my right to be wrong  
I'm frightened to death  
I'm frightened that I won't be strong_

I smiled as the girls all squealed with delight, and I winked at them, watching their cheeks flush.

_I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad  
I'm looking past all the madness  
But that's all I have  
But I want someone to love me  
For who I am_

I watched as Heero nodded to me and smiled. God I could've died. I raised my eyebrow and he laughed. I closed my eyes and clutched my chest, getting into the song.

_I'm shakin it off I'm shaking off all of the pain  
You're breakin my heart your breakin my heart once  
again_

I took a breath as the band that seemed to form out of nowhere played. Looking at the audience, I took pleasure in knowing I had their attention. Quatre gave me a head up and I finished my song.

_I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad  
I'm looking past all the madness  
But that's all I have  
But I want someone to love me  
For who I am_

As I finished the last line, the class erupted into cheers, and I found myself in squished by mounds of perfume and breasts.

"Duo! You were so good!"

"Duo!!!! Sing another one!"

"Let's go out Duo!"

Mr. Khushrenada tapped his podium with his conductor wand and the girls stopped. " Okay now, settle down everyone. Girl's back to your seats."

" Awww...." They started to head back and I relaxed from my pose of having one foot up and hands around my head, to put my limbs down.

"Duo, nice work. You have extreme potential." He nodded at me, and I smiled, scratching the back of my head. "Heh heh...thanks." I made my way back to me seat and Quatre pulled me into a hug. " Duo that was wonderful!" I gave him a hug in return, my earlier irritation lonnng forgotten. "Thanks Q-man."

I beamed at him and he dropped his voice into a whisper as Mr. Khushrenada continued with the lesson, something about notes or whatever. " You know, Heero couldn't keep his eyes off of you." "Wha-a-huh?" I sputtered, flushing. He giggled, and I pouted. The feeling of being watched returned, and I shook my head at him and smiled. _So he couldn't could he? Hmmmm...._

xxXXxx

The bell rang, and I followed Quatre out of class, chatting as we made our way to the cafe. As if on cue, my stomach growled and I smiled sheepishly as Quatre laughed. "'Scuse the stomach, Quat. I'm starving." We picked up our trays and moved in line, my jaw dropping at the assortment of food. Deciding to grab a little of everything, I loaded some cheesy fries, a hot dog, and some nachos and happily followed Quat, looking for a place to sit.

"Duo over here!"

"No, sit with us Duo!"

"Duo!Duo! OVER here, please!"

"Looks like you have quite the fan base already!" Quatre nudged me and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah. So where should we sit?" I scanned the tables, weighing our options when a voice answered from behind.

"You could sit with us."

Knowing who I would see when I turned around, I turned and smiled. Heero and Trowa were standing two feet away. Heero jerked his head to a nearby table, and starting walking away. "What do you say Quat?" The blonde stared down and shrugged. " Well...."

"The invitation extends to your friend as well." I smirked as I watched Quatre meet Trowa's eyes hesitantly and blush. Trowa nodded and followed after Heero, who was already sitting at a table for four. "So, how about it Kitty Quat?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and he turned even redder, but nodded none the less. Giving him a slight nudge, I chuckled and followed after the two. Quatre in my wake. I meet Heero's gaze and smiled, matching his intensity, as I sat down. _Damn is he fineee....._


	3. Part3

Disclaimer: Don't own them....*pouts* or the songs Naturally by Selena Gomez and Bad Romance by Lady GaGa

Summary:Duo starts his first day of school, and makes a new friend by the name of Quatre, the son of a wealthy family, that dominates the talent agency field.. As he shows Duo around, they stumble upon Heero and Trowa. After watching a practice routine featuring Catherine, Trowa's sister, they head to their first class, Practical Vocals, where Duo is coaxed by his class to sing a solo piece. Then at lunch, they get invited by Trowa and Heero to sit with them after trying to figure out where to enjoy their lunch.

Warning:AU, Shounen-ai. No one's point of view yet.

Pairing: 1x2 3x4 5x....?

**a/n: Ok, so this is Heero's POV. And I'm sorry if there's mistakes, I don't have a beta so I'll try to keep it at a minimum. Please R&R! It makes me happy....^_^**

**Big Time Rush**

**Part 3**

I watched as the violet eyed fey sat across from me, picking at his food slowly. I myself took small bites of my lunch, not wanting to look unappealing. I caught his eye again, and smiled, enjoying the sight of his slightly tanned face turn an attractive shade of red, making me smile more. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't even know what his preferences were! My determination set, I decided that there was a need for answers....and fast. I took a breath, hoping not to give away just how much the braided-teen that invaded my dreams affected me. _Control Yuy! Get a grip!_

"So where did you learn to sing like that?" My question caught him just when he was about to take a bite out of his hot dog, the sight causing my pants to feel a tad bit tighter. _Control Yuy!Damn...._ His eyes widened in surprise. His hand with the hot dog lowered slightly, and his eyes flickered between it and me, appearing to be debating which was more important. I almost beamed as he smiled good naturedly and laid it back on his plate, looking thoughtful. Ha! Score 1 for me and 0 for the hot dog.....god. Am I really rejoicing over this? How lame....

He shrugged and replied, " I used to be in the church choir back home." He picked up the hot dog, and after licking a bit of ketchup on the side took a bite. _Oh god!_ I could practically feel the sweat beads on my brow as I fought to control myself, my damn tight pants not making it any easier.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" He inquired, and I thanked Kami-sama (1) for the distraction. I took another bite of my sub and smiled at his interest. " I've been dancing my whole life. My mom taught me." I stated as a matter of factly.

Duo nodded. " You're amazing." I felt my face getting warm at the sincere compliment and thanked him. A slight chuckle to my left, reminded me of my cousin who was with us, and my eyes wandered toward him, taking note of his gaze on the blonde cherub across from him. "Do you dance too, Trowa?" I watched the blonde ask shyly, and I smiled watching my cousin interact, nodding while replying, " I prefer the flute when I can help it."

The blonde turned a shade of pink, turning redder when Duo nudged him with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I fought the urge to laugh out loud at Trowa, noting him gazing adoringly at the cherub, with a thoughtful expression. "You play the violin, correct?" The blonde nodded meekly at his question. " H-how did...?" " I recall you playing in the Music Fest last year." Trowa smiled. " You play quite well, maybe we could do a duet sometime." I thought of the event and realized that the blonde was Quatre Winner. Well duh, Yuy! Quatre's eyes widened and he regained his composure enough to reply with a shy, " I'd like that."

A loud crackle through speakers got our attention, and we all turned to the stage in the middle of the room. I watched with amusement as a Duo's mouth hung in wonder as a group of dancers gathered, getting ready to dance.

"Hey, it's my sister and Relena !" He got up from his seat, waving wildly. " HILDE!" I watched as I found the familiar boy cut hair girl waved back, Relena at her side. He sat back down, and I laughed as he gulped, the cafe's lights going out and a single light shining on the stage. A familiar blonde in what had to be the most bizarre looking outfit, a white shirt that exposed her shoulders and midriff, with a matching white short, finished with thigh high latex boots, took the stage and the music started.

I caught Trowa's eyes, and we smiled. " This should be interesting." He nodded in agreement.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance  
Ra Ra-ah-ah-ah  
Roma Roma-ma  
GaGa  
Oh la-la  
Want your bad romance_

The scene in front was a blur, as I alternated between watching Duo's awed expressions, to the performance being executed. His violet orbs seemed absorbed in the dance, carefully watching his sister.

" Wait a min- WHAT THE HELL?!" I turned my gaze away from his angelic face, and watched as the dancers who was now behind and around the girl stripped their apparently Velcro clothing to reveal tight shiny black leather turtle necked leotard suits, contrasting with white thigh high boots, Duo's sister among them.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love_

Duo's angry face turned to one of admiration as his sister took center for a flicker of a second, as she executed a near perfect fouette before bounding back into her spot. "GO HILDE!" Duo clapped and cheered with the rest of the crowd, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

_I want you drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love _

"Hey Heero? Who's that blonde chick in the front?" He pointed, but I didn't need to follow his gaze to know who he meant. " That's Dorothy Catalonia." Duo nodded in understanding. " She's good." I shrugged and he rose an eyebrow at me. " Her style is fresh. It's interesting." I told him honestly._ Not as much as you are though....._

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance  
Ra ra-ah-ah-ah  
Roma roma-ma  
GaGa  
Oh la-la  
Want your bad romance _

We continued to watch, clapping with the crowd as the song came to a close, the performers all bowing and blowing kisses to their audience. After everyone settled down and the lights came on, Relena, Dorothy, and Hilde made their way over to our time.

I watched, feeling a small twinge of jealousy wash over me as Duo sprang up and scooped his sister into his arms. " Hil, you were amazing!" "Thanks, I hear you didn't do so bad your self Mr. I Want Someone to Love Me." She laughed as he frowned, pouting. " Awww...you heard about that?"

I shifted my gaze from the playful teasing of Duo and his sister and nodded my appraisal to the left over blondes. " Dorothy, dynamic as ever. Quite the show."

She raised and eyebrow, a slightly smug smile on her face. " Coming from you, I'm flattered. Unlike those other idiots who don't have a clue about the art of dancing." She laughed and walked away.

"Relena, you were amazing as well." I smiled at her and she beamed. " You really think so? Thanks, Heero!" She turned to Hilde and grabbed her arm excitedly. " Hey you should come to this really cool dance club everyone goes to Hil! You dance really well!"

"Club? What kind of club?" Duo's head whipped around so fast, I was surprised his neck didn't snap. Relena just smiled as Hilde groaned. " Duoooooo....!" "Hilde! If you think for one second that-"

"Oh relax!" Relena waved her hand in a dismissing manner. " It's this teen club just outside of the community. They have state of the art security at every door and everything! We'll be fine!"

I watched as Duo thought it over, apparently not convinced. Now was my chance! Be smooth Yuy, just ask him out subtlety. " Why don't we all go as a group?"

Five pair of eyes shifted to me, before everyone agreeing. " Ok, ok. We'll go. But don't think you're off the hook that easy Hil." She rolled her eyes at him, and continued to chat with Relena as they made their way out of the cafe, the bell ringing to signal the end of lunch.

Trowa and I waved goodbye to Quatre and Duo, having different classes from one another for the next block. I was a little disappointed, but the prospect of going to the club and dancing with Duo kept me sated. Tonight, I was going to make my move....._oh yeah .Yuy is on the prowl!_

xxXXxx

As I checked my watch anxiously, I heard Trowa chuckle, giving him a Yuy glare. "Don't see what all the fuss is about." He commented, and I raised a brow. I was wearing simple dark jeans with a faded look on the thigh area in the front and back , a long sleeved, electric blue shirt, whereas he was wearing black slacks, and moss green long sleeved turtle neck , which hugged his rock hard physique to the T.

At a quarter to nine, we left, the drive taking only 15 mins. After parking my Stang, Trowa and I walked up to the building, Hilde, Relena, Quatre and Duo waiting outside. Oh my god! Damn....he's hot.

I dragged my eyes up and down Duo, who was dressed in tight black jeans that hugged his perfect legs, purple blazer that magnified the color of his eyes and his broad shoulders,a white inside shirt, which by the look of it was a tank and his shades which he took off the moment I drew near him. I kept my eyes on him as we neared, giving him my best smile when we were within two feet of each other.

"Good evening." I purred, pleased at the slight tint of red that appeared on his flushed cheeks. He nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. I extended my arm out to him, gesturing toward the door as the others went in before us. " Shall we?"

"Yeah, lets!" Duo linked his arm around mine and we entered. I chuckled at Duo's awed expression. The club was packed, multicolored lights revolving around the blue lit walls that seemed to illuminate the whole room in a interesting glow. The dance floor lit with white was backed, the black shadows of people moving around and dancing. The dj was spinning a catchy mid-tempo song, that was blaring loudly out of the many speakers.

We made our way to a booth with our friends, and sat as the waitress walked to our table. "What can I get you handsome?" I laughed as Duo took in the girl's clothing, or lack of, dressed in an over sized white fur pimp hat, a white tube top, and a black mini skirt.

He smiled at her and replied, " Hmmmm....what do you serve?"

"First time?" She asked, and smiled as Duo nodded. " I suggest the pina colada. It's a club speciality." He turned to me and I nodded,amused as he turned and gave the waitress the ok. " And for you sir?"

"We'll all have the same." The waitress nodded, and walked off. " Hil! Let's go!" Relena pulled Hilde out of the booth and into the crowd, quickly disappearing.

"Hilde! WAIT-agh!" Duo deflated and I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up and I smiled. "Care to dance?" He nodded, and I pulled my hand out to him, which he took after taking off his blazer and got out of the booth. I winked at Trowa who nodded, turning his attention to the blonde as we walked off.

I guided him through the crowd until we reached the center. We faced each other, waiting for the next song to come on. A sudden cheering turned our attention to the mini stage booth, finding Relena and Hilde standing in front of the dj. The music started and Relena started to sing.

_How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally _

_You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally _

I placed my hands on his hips, drawing him closer to me slowly. " Is this ok?" I whispered into his ear, feeling him shiver at the contact from my hot breath. He nodded and I slipped a leg in between his, curving my body down and started moving.

_And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally _

I watched as his eyes closed, his hips meeting me with every thrust up from mine. He brought his arms and placed them on my shoulders, rubbing the hair on the back of my neck.

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby _

Without thinking, I brought my hands down to his rear, rubbing it lightly with my hands, the firmness of it exploding my mind. Oh god..... I felt my pants get smaller, acknowledged by a moan escaping Duo's lips.

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby _

_You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah _

He opened his eyes, and I saw a spark of desire. He brought his arms up and down my forearms, and it took all of my willpower not to just dry hump him on the spot. What was he doing to me?

_And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally _

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby _

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby _

He smiled at me, and my stomach felt as though I had missed a hell of a lot of stairs considering how close to him I was. I gave him a smile in return, rubbing my nose gently against his cheek, bringing a finger to brush against his lips, questioningly.

_When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away _

We leaned our head toward each other, and he gasped as my breath hit his lips. He pulled me closer, his hands pulling firmly my hair and we kissed. I moved my lips against his soft ones, licking his lower lip and earning a moan that went straight to my pants. He opened up and I slide my tongue in curiously, moaning at the sweet taste. I was seeing stars. Damn....

_(You are)  
You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby _

We broke for air, and I lent my forehead against his, smiling at his shy expression. His hands around my shoulders, we danced slowly, bringing our breathing and heart rate down to normal.

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby _

Everyone clapped and and broke apart slowly, neither of us really wanting to. I smiled at him and took his hand in mine, leading him back to the booth, my eyebrows shooting up at the sight of Trowa leaning away from a flushed blonde. Duo and I sat down and sipped our drinks, not noticing how dry our throats were.

xxXXxx

" Hey I wonder where Relena and my sister are?" I scanned the room, not spotting either of them. "Don't worry Duo, they probably went to the restroom." Quatre reassured, though his expression was anxious.

Just then, the waitress from before ran to our table, a terrified expression on her face. " Gentlemen, your lady friends are outside getting bothered by some bastards out back!"

"**WHAAAAAT**?!" Duo roared, and jumped out of his seat and out the door, Trowa, Quatre and I scrambling to follow him. Once outside, we headed toward the back, stopping at the sight of Hilde and Relena pushed up against the wall 30 feet away, by two guys while three other ones blocked our path.

"You bastards! Let them go!" Duo charged toward them, only to stop as the two men holding the girls pulled out knifes and placed them near Relena and Hilde's throats.

"Uh uh ah!" The guy in the center wagged a finger at him. This guys were dirty, and dressed like street gang members. Not good. I glanced behind me, spotting Trowa shielding Quatre, his fists clenched, but his face impassive. " These girls are coming with us."

They made to leave, and I nearly had a heart attack as Duo continued his charge, the guy pulling out a gun. " **DUOOOO! NOOOOO!**" Hilde, Quatre, and I shouted, Trowa inhaling sharply, Relena shrieking as a deafening **BANG **rang out.

I ran after him, in a blind rage, ready to catch Duo from falling on the ground, then preceding to kill these fools, with Trowa in tow. I gasped as the sound of an object hitting metal and a white blur appeared between Duo and the criminals.

_What the hell?_ I thought, hoping that it wasn't the asshole's reinforcements.


	4. Part4

Disclaimer: Don't own them....*pouts* or the songs

Summary:Having lunch with Heero and Trowa, Duo and Quatre learn a little more about their crushes, then presented a dance from Dorothy Catalonia, featuring Duo's sister Hilde and Relena. Relena suggests going out to a teen dance club just on the outskirts of their neighborhood. The six of them set out on a night of lowered exhibitions, as Heero and Duo share a kiss on the dance floor. Then the night takes a turn for the worst, when a waitress tells the four guys that Hilde and Relena were getting harassed by some guys outside the club. In a blind rage, Duo rushes to his sister's aid, when a shot is rendered and a mysterious white figure joins their mist.

Warning:AU, Shounen-ai. Duo's POV.

Pairing: 1x2 3x4 5x....?

**a/n: This is for anf600....haha. Sorry about the cliffy...but it was long. I'm sorry if there's mistakes, I don't have a beta so I'll try to keep it at a minimum. Please R&R! It makes me happy....^_^**

**Big Time Rush**

**Part 4**

I stared the the asshole as he waved a gun carelessly in my face. What I supposed to be afraid of some sissy shotgun?! HA! As Shinigami surfaced, I charged after the shit bag and wondered how best to take him out.

Before I was even within 15 feet, the fucktard took a cheap shot, and I skidded to a halt, covering myself with my hands in front. Yeah yeah I know. My hands aren't made of anti bullet shields or anything but hey, went on instinct here, and my sister was first priority.

Hearing a clash against metal, I look up, surprised to find a dude in white pants and a blue tank top, between me and the bastards. How did he get here that fast? I stared at the black pony tail he had, and wondered which side he was on.

" It's an injustice to treat women in such a way." His voice was clam, but I felt as though it was just the clam before a huge storm. "Leave, and you can still make it out with some of your honor, if you have any, intact."

" Oh, is that so? And who the hell do you think you are?"

"Security." He answered justice dude's arm tightened, and I lowered my gaze to find him clutching some kind of sword thingy. In the next second the guy with the gun was knocked out, the other two behind him following soon after ward.

The guys holding up Hilde and Relena backed away slowly and I couldn't resist, charging after them and hitting them with an aerial kick to the head. I turned to Hilde and Relena.

"Hil! Are you ok?" I embraced her, then pulled her away, gripping her arms tightly. " Are you insane?! What were you doing outside with those guys?" "The bathroom was full, so Relena and I went to the other one back here. When we came back, those guys were here."

I turned to the white sword dude, who was checking the thugs to see if they were dead. "Hey thanks buddy, what's your name?"

He paused, standing up from his squatting position in front of the guy with gun, the said gun in hand. " Wufei. Wufei Chang." I extended my hand to shake his, which he accepted. " Duo. Duo Maxwell."

He chuckled, before shaking his head. " I know who you are."

"What?"

"I'm in your History of Instruments class." I racked my brains, an image of a pony tail in front of me flashing in my mind. " Ohhhh yeah! You sit in front of me." "Surprised you noticed when your eyes were closed for lecture."

I rolled my eyes, then grinned, shrugging. " Yeah well....."

"Duo we should be going. It's almost midnight." I nodded to Heero, as the others began to walk away after thanking Wu-man. I laughed as his cheeks turned a deep red, eyes widened in shock as my sister and Relena hugged him for being their 'hero' and coming to their rescue. God, gag me. I laughed harder as he looked to the ground, and muttered a 'it was nothing'.

I clapped my hand on his back and he looked up. " Hey we should hang out at school sometime, if you want." He looked thoughtful and nodded. I grinned, before mock tipping my imaginary hat off to him and waved as we left.

xxXXxx

The next day at lunch, we sat at the table from the day before, and I spotted Wuffy from walking across the room, calling out to him. "HEY!!!! WUFFLES!Over HERE!" I laughed, watching him tense up, probably debating whether or not to turn around. He knew as well as I did that if he didn't, I would continue 'hollering' as he phrased it in class, until he came over. He slumped his shoulders, and walked over, taking the empty seat next to me.

I clamped a hand on his shoulder, and he grunted. " Hey, what was that stick thingy in your hand last night?" I asked conversationally.

He rolled his eye, and replied. " It's called a katana. And it's not a 'stick thingy'. It's a sword." Sheesh, the way he said it made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked around the table, everyone else's face red from trying not to laugh.

I pouted, folding my arms as the laughter grew. I blinked as Heero reached over and tapped my nose with his finger and I burst out laughing with everyone else too.

The bell rang and the five of us separated to our classes. Glancing at Quatre, I noticed his face was somewhat off so I bugged him about it.

"It's nothing Duo! Really...." I placed my arm around his neck , squeezing. "Ok ok. I'll tell you. Let me go! Can't breathe....gah." I ruffled his hair and he starigtened up.

"Well, my sisters kind of told my parents about you. They're happy about me having a friend and all....." He scratched the back of his head nervously and I waited. We were outside our next class,and the bell had yet to ring. " They wanted to meet you over dinner on Friday......" He mumbled quietly, and I gaped at him. " It's ok if you don't want to you know....." He said quickly, waving his hands and slumping his shoulders.

I placed a hand on his shoulders and laughed. " Jeez Quat, calm down. Yeah, I"ll be happy to." he looked up, and I couldn't help but smile at his delighted expression. " Really?"

I shrugged it off. " Yeah, it's no biggie." I flashed a grin. " We are buddies after all.... plus it's free food, how can I not say yes?" I nudged him playfully with my arm and he laughed, nudging me back as we walked in, the bell ringing just on time.

xxXXxx

"Duo! Welcome, come in!" I smiled as Quat stepped back to let me into a hall that could've fit 10 of my house easily maybe more. He took my coat and gestured for me into a living room that looked like the model ones at the furniture shows.

"Your house sure is nice Quat. Is it just you and your parents here?" A sudden rumbling noise crept eerily in and soon the door burst open. "Whoa!" I found myself assaulted by a dozen or so bodies, Quat laughing sheepishly. " Duo these are my sisters." The bodily mass giggled and I waved, grinning feebly. As we sat down for dinner, I stared at the long table. " Sit here Duo."Quat gestured to his left. I nodded and noting the watchful gazes of his parents on me. Ohhh man.

"So how did you two meet?" Quatre's mom asked, smiling at her son as we started to eat. " At school. Quat was my tour guide on the first day." His parents nodded thoughtfully, and I grinned earning giggles from most of the women at the table.

"Duo, we just want you to know that we fully accept Quatre's preference for males." His father eyes me and I paused midway from taking another bite.

"Uh...what?"

"Oh dear! It's nothing to be shy about." Quatre's mom laughed and glanced at her husband before setting a hand on mine. "You're quite the looker. Quatre's had very good taste."

I looked at Quatre, who was pale, a slow tint of pink working it's way up his face before he slammed his fist on the table and yelled, " MOTHER! It's not-"

"Now, now Quatre. It's ok." His mom waved a hand dismissively and I chuckled in amusement. " We're not-"

"You're so cute together!"

"Awww....."

"Duo should come over more.!"

"Quatre and Duo! Quatre and Duo!"

"**STOP!!!!**" I winced as Quatre stood up, knocking his chair over and silencing his fmaily. They looked at him with shock and I smiled softly, standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder. " Quat it's ok."

I turned to his family and sighed. " Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not with your son. Don't get me wrong, he's cute and as a very nice as-...." "Duo!" I nudgd him playfully and he couldn't help but grin at my remark. " But I'm kind of into someone else at the moment. And he is too. We're just friends."

I patted his shoulder and sat down, finishing my plate, rubbing my hands together when dessert came.

"I'm sorry about the assumptions Duo." Quatre's mom apologized as they saw me out the door. I grinned and shrugged. " It's ok. Parents what can you do?" They laughed and I winked at Quatre who waved. " See you later, Q-man."

xxXXxx

I reached my house fifteen minutes later, Quatre's house being within walking distance of man. I raised an eyebrow at the sight of a blue Mustang parked outside the front of my house. I walked in, throwing off my coat. " MOM!!! Who's that pa-" I stopped walking into the living room, the sight of the Prussian eyed sex god of my dreams sitting on my couch, and arm draped over the side. Someone pinch me I must be dreaming....ouch. Ok I'm not. That's gonna leave a mark.

"Hi." He greeted, as though it was a normal occurrence that I came home to find him here.

"Um...hi." I answered somewhat lamely. "What the hell are you doing here?" I blurted out. He chuckled and shrugged as I walked over to the couch cautiously, still not quite believing that I was even having this conversation with him.

"Wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something." He answered, a frown suddenly appearing on his face, eyebrows drawn together. " Your mom's nice. She said you went out and that I could wait here if I wanted."

"Oh yeah." I nodded. " I went over to Quatre's for dinner." Remembering the fiasco, I started laughing. " They thought I was his boyfriend." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Oh?" I looked over to Heero, who seemed to be looking anything but amused. I nodded again, chuckling. " Yeah, but they got that we were just friends."

He let out a sigh and I raised an eyebrow. Was that relief? Nah, just my wishful thinking. Cool it Maxwell. " So, you wanted to hang out? At-" I checked the clock on the wall. " 9 o'clock at night?" He nodded sheepishly and shrugged.

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow, as though it was a perfectly normal thing to wait for another guy to come home to hang...at night. Psh. Yeah. And reindeer really do fly! " Unless you don't want to...." His face looked crestfallen and I shook my head fast.

"NO!" I shouted, then covered my mouth. He smirked and I scoffed. " I mean no," I lowered my pitch. "It's not that. It's just, you know, unexpected." He nodded in understanding and I fiddled with the end of my braid nervously. " So, what were you thinking about doing at this hour?"

He smiled mischievously and shook his head. " Secret." He stood up and stretched. I titled my head to the side playfully, a curious expression taking over my face. He pulled out his hand toward me and laughed. " Just come with me."

I stared into his deep blue eyes, and nodded, taking his hand. He pulled me up and after swiftly placing a small kiss on the corner of my mouth, pulled me out the door. I barely had enough time to think as I picked up my jacket hastily, and allowed him to pull me out the door.

We paused on the step and he locked the door. Only when we got into his car, I pulled myself back down to earth. "Um...where are we going?" He threw his head back and laughed as we pulled out into the street, driving downtown. " Secret I said." He chided me, tapping my nose.

I pouted and folded my arms, making him laugh even more more. We drove for awhile, until I noticed flashing lights in the distance. Heero pulled up and parked, getting out of the car and reaching mine to open it for me. I blushed and got out. He closed the door and locked it.

"Yanno, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that this was like a date or something." I joked, my eyes widened when Heero just smiled and took my hand. " C'mon, don't want to miss the beginning." He evaded answering my remark, pulling me into the building with the flashing lights, reading _Theatre_.

He gave the man at the door two tickets, and lead me up to a flight of stairs, ushering me into another door. I blinked as I saw a couple of seats of what appeared to be a balcony overlooking a huge stage and thousands of chairs below. We took seats in front, and I stared in awe as the lights dimmed. I looked to Heero and smiled, giving him a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth, laughing at the dumbfounded expression of having his own move used against him, and focused back on the stage just as the curtains rose and parted, the audience clapping in greeting.

**a/n: sorry if it's too short. I have to get my hw done for school...-_-. I don't know if I'm doing a good job portraying the Heero and Duo's characters well in first person and am seriously considering switching to third person POV...what do you think?**


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: Don't own them....*pouts* or the songs

Summary: The criminals are apprehended by Wufei, a guy in Duo's History of Instruments class who also is the security at the night club. The gang head home after thanking them. The next day, Wufei joins them to lunch and as Duo and Quatre head to their next class together Quatre invites him to dinner with his family. Duo accepts and the evening turns unexpected as Quatre's family takes Duo as his boyfriend! Walking home, he comes face with Heero waiting for him and the pair head out to a theater.

Pairing: 1x2 3x4 5x....?

**a/n:haha sorry had a ton of work to do. So here's the update. Please R&R!!!!! Reviews make me happy...and inspired. ^_^**

**Big Time Rush**

**Part 5**

I watched Duo as he rest his chin on his fists resting on the railing. His mouth hung slightly in an awed expression as the character of Sweeney Todd pranced around the stage in a brooding matter. His brow would occasionally wrinkle, but his beautiful orbs was sooo absorbed.

I had already seen this play, hell I even played Anthony Hope a while back when I first started school. But seeing the expressions on Duo's face made sitting through it again worthwhile.

All too soon the curtains closed, and the crowd erupted below them, Duo among them though a bit more wildly so. "BRAVO!" He cheered and I couldn't help but laugh as he whistled when the actors reappeared for their last bow.

We made our way back to the car. Getting in, I drove around town until we came to the parking lot near the beach. We parked and Duo and I watched the soft swell of the waves. It was calming and I heard him take a breath.

"That was great Heero." He beamed and I smiled. "Glad you liked it." He nodded and we sat in silence, the sound of waves crashing low in the background.

"Duo-"

"Heero-"

We blinked at each other and laughed, having started at the same time. I gestured for him to continue, and he shrugged smiling.

"I'm glad we went out tonight." He said softly and my body began to feel funny. "Me too." I agreed and we looked at each other shyly then looked away quickly. Gawd... I need to grow some balls. Seriously. I took a deep breath and swallowed. "Hey, let's go walk on the sand." He nodded and we got out.

The sand was mushy and we slipped and slid around. Our arms flailed about, before we caught hold of each others hands. Steading ourselves, I blushed and smiled as an identical tint graced Duo's features.

I caressed my thumb over his hand and he relaxed. We walked, and I decided to strike up a conversation. " I used to come here all the time when I was younger." I saw Duo turn his head to me, and nodded. "I don't come as much as I would like to though."

"Why not? I mean if you like it...-" "No time." I sighed and he raised an eyebrow. We walked over to a couple of siting logs around the bon fire pits and sat down. "I have to rehearse."

Duo looked thoughtful. " Why?" I looked up at him. "Why what?"

"Why do you have to do it?" I was shocked. No had ever asked me that, not even my cousin Trowa, but this was him that I was talking about. If anyone understood the reason why I did the things I did, it would be him.

I took a deep breath. " Because it's how I choose to live." I closed my eyes and saw a smiling face in light of a summer day, chocolate hair swaying with the wind, the hint of tulips hitting me like a punch in the....heh.. "For the both of us...."

It was silent and I wondered if I said too much. Maybe I was moving too fast... I mean what if I was scaring Duo off? What if-

"Both of who?" He asked quietly. " If it's a secret, you can tell me. I won't tell a soul." He made the motion of locking his lips and throwing away an imaginary key, and I could help but laugh at how silly he was.

"Me...and my mom." He raised an eyebrow and nodded for me to elaborate. " She was Hikari Yuy." I heard Duo gasp, just a little and I waited for his response. " That was YOUR mom, Heero?" He whispered in a hushed voice. It was the typical response most people had after learning I was the son of one of the world's pop superstars. My mom didn't just sing and dance, she acted in hundreds of movies and Broadway productions , played in the world orchestra, and married the most influential man in the biz at the time, my dad. I sighed, waiting for the spasming. There was silence. I looked over to Duo and found him looking thoughfully.

"Heero that's cool. But what happened?" I was shocked again. He didn't drone on about everything he knew or heard about my parents. He didn't fawn over me or try to get on my good side, not that he wasn't already. He didn't pretend to care about me just to score points to learn more about my parents or gain something to sell for a lot of money on the net. He was genuinely concerned about me, and my heart soared just a little.

"She got sick." I lowered my eyes and Duo squeezed my hand. "Really? No one ever said any-"

"That's cause we wanted to keep it to ourselves." I squeezed his hand back, loving the wall his own felt soft and silky in mine. They seemed to fit well together. I smiled as Duo rubbed my back. I continued.

"The doctors told her to slow down. But she was always on the move you know? She loved it. And we didn't want to suppress that, as long as it made her happy." I closed my eyes and let out a trembling breath. " Then she just collapsed one day after playing in the orchestra. We took her home and my dad and me stayed with her all night. The next day she was gone."

He pulled me into his embrace and we sat like that for a while. "I'm sorry." He whispered and I said nothing, scared that i'd lose it if I did. I just nodded and he held me tighter.

"My family moves around a lot, and when I was little we settled in Cali, for a long time." Duo spoke softly, and I felt his eyes on me. " I made friends with a guy name Solo. I joined his gang, and we pulled pranks you know?" I stayed silent, but hugged Duo tighter, letting him know that I listening, but also that I wasn't judging. " It was fun for a while, fo a while. But when we got older, the pranks got serious. Then one night a prank went wrong, and Solo.... never came back." I heard the catch in his throat, and I pulled away slowly to look at him. " It was during winter of last year." He met my eyes and smiled a weak fake smile. " I guess we have that in common huh?" I heard the hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Duo..." I traced his lips with my finger, before we both leaned in and kissed cautiously. He moaned, and I pulled him closer, barely any space between us anymore. After way, we broke away, and I leaned my forehead against his panting. He stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes, realizing just how deep we were in with each other already. I was in love with him, and there was nothing I could do even if I wanted to.

XxXXxx

We pulled up to his house, and I parked, neither of us making a move to say goodnight. I caressed his hand in mine and sighed. " You should go." I said softly, and he just smiled."Yeah, I should. But we both know you don't want me to." He teased and I laughed.

"True, true." I smiled at the return of his good mood. The ride here had been quiet and I was getting a bit worried. I lifted his hand, kissing it softly.

"I don't want to you to leave though." He said softly and I nodded. " I don't want to leave you."

"So, stay." I looked up at his serious expression. As I was about to refuse, I noticed the look of pleading in his beautiful violet orbs and thought better of it. How could I deny him and myself something we both wanted. I just smiled and gave a small nod.

He beamed and we got out of the car. He took my hand and lead me to his door. We made our way quietly to his room and he turned on the light. It was spacious, as was most of the bedrooms in the houses of this community. A black and white king sized canopy bed was in centered against the wall. His room was lined with a bear rug type carpet that felt like feathers under neath my feet with every step I took. The wall opposite of us had large mirrors, which were covered with black curtains. He dimmed the main lights, the little spot light lights on the ceiling turning on and giving the room nice soft glow.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, making a mental note to explre his room more when I had the energy to, and stripped down to my boxers. Duo lead me into his bed and pulled me into the middle, a whole lot of space still left. He held me there and we settled each in our thoughts.

"Tell me more." He said softly and I started. I told him about the times I went to watch my mom perform on stage, the times we spent just me and her, then me, her and my dad all together. I told him how I used to try and practice with her, and how much I loved the extra time it got me. I told him how it made me sad when I couldn't go with her, and of course the saying my parents lived by.

"The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions." I stated, and Duo nodded, thoughtfully. "Makes sense."

I sighed contently, and snuggled closer into his arms. "How did you act when she...left?" I took a deep breath and explained.

" For a while, I didn't. I did the normal things but there wasn't any heart in it." I shivered as he stroked my arms. " Then I woke up one night, thinking I heard her voice and the next thing I knew I was in the studio at my house. Music was playing and I danced." I closed my eyes. " I just danced."

I felt myself falling asleep, staying awake long enough to give Duo a quick peck. " Will you tell me more....sometime?" I cracked an eye open and when he smiled and nodded I closed it again.

"Yeah, I promise." He answered softly, his own voice trailing off. I nodded off, before succumbing to sleep, dream for once in a long time about a braid and violet eyes.


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: Don't own them....*pouts* or the songs

Summary: After watching a play at the theater, Heero takes Duo to a beach that he used to go to when he was young. There, Heero tells him of his mother and her death. Duo reciprocates by sharing with him about how he came to move and his childhood friends Solo. Heading back, Heero makes to drop Duo off but can't bring himself to leave and neither can Duo. So of course, Heero spends the night.

Pairing: 1x2 3x4 5x....?

**a/n:Sorry if this is late.... the muses wouldn't leave me alone...but I had a lot of hw .... Haha. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! Those make me happy...and inspired. ~hint hint~ and no i'm not going to leave this fic. i've done a lot of thinking over this and i'm determined to stick it through to the end. if there's mistakes sorry...don't have a beta so please bear with !**

**Big Time Rush**

**Part 6**

I groaned, as the sunlight creeped over my eyelids. It was slow at first, easy to ignore, but as the sun rose up and shined through my window I mentally cursed it. Damn sun! I'm trying to sleep here!

Shaking my head, groaned, trying to sit up. Feeling extra weight on my right side, I crack an eye open to find a mass of messy chocolate on my shoulder. _Heero..._ I smile, giddy with happiness that he stayed. I eased myself out of bed, keeping my eyes on his sleeping form, while putting on some pj pants.

With one last glance, I quietly slipped out of my room. Smells of my mom making breakfast greets me as I make my way into the kitchen.

"Morning Duo." My mom smiled, and I smile back, grabbing a tray and filling it up with food. "Morning mom." I poured some oj in two cups. " Don't mind if I eat in my room do you?"

She shook her head, and I beamed, picking up the tray and heading out of the kitchen. " Oh and Duo?" I pause and turn my head. " Yes mom?" she wrinkled her nose playfully and smiled. " Tell Heero I said good morning will you?" she winked and laughed as I felt a hot sensation creeping up my face. "MOM!" I huffed, and whipped around and back into my room.

I made my into the room quietly, and grinned widely at the sight of Heero sitting up in my bed waiting for me. His hair standing up at all ends, but still managing to look attractive, back against the head board, arms crossed, eyes opening slowly at the sound of my entrance.

His cobalt blue still a little glazd with sleep, he yawned and rubbed the corners with both hands. _Cute...._ I placed the tray at the foot of the bed, sitting next to it as Heero crawled his way to my side. God, how can someone be cute at all hours of the day is beyond me.

"Good morning." I pecked his cheek quickly, and he smiled nodding. "Morning." I lifted a bit of toast to his mouth. "Hungry?" He took a bite, and his eyes intensified. " You have no idea." My eyes widened at the double meaning, and he smirked. I nudged him playfully and snorted. " Oh geez. What a pervert Yuy."

He laughed and we cotinued to eat together, slowly waking up completely. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked, placing the tray aside. He shrugged. "It's been awhile since I had anything to do other than rehearse." He looked thoughtful. "Especially on a weekend too."

"God, what a shocker!" I head a hand to my chest in mock surprise and found a pillow collide with the side of my head. "Oh no! You did not just attack me with a pillow Yuy!" I mocked glared at him. He rose his eyebrow up in playful challenge, a smirk on his face. " So what if I did. What are YOU going to do about it?"

I growled playfully and picked up the pillow. Another hit my head, and I laughed. " OH- HO! You're dead meat now YUY!" I jumped on him and proceeded to ambush him mercilessly.

After a couple of rounds, we laid on the bed, panting heavily. " I *puff * win!" I rose my hand weakly, which automatically fell back down. Heero merely nodded, smiling. "Time for your prize."

"Huh-?!" I had no time to ask before his lips were gracing mine with his presence, shocks spreading from my lips down to certain *****ahem** * **places. He pulls away, taking me with him, making us both sit up.

"Let's go to the park." I raise an eyebrow and he just smiles. " Trowa and Quatre are going to be there. Wufei as well." He adds as I open my mouth to ask. I close it and laugh. He puts on his clothes and looks thoughtful. " Should I go out the front door or the window?"

I shake my head and laugh. " I don't think the front door will be a problem."

He raises and eyebrow. " Oh? Why's that?"

I smile. " My mom said to tell you good morning." I laugh as a look of embarrassment graces his features. _Ahhhh....so cute I swear._

XxXXxx

"Duo!" A blonde, blued figure ran to me in the form my friend Quatre. "Heh. Nice to see you too Quat." I turned my attention to the other two guys setting up by a large oak tree and waved. "Hey guys!" They looked up and nodded, before resuming their tasks, geez, would it kill to give a guy some attention? Whatever.

We set near a large oak tree and I grabbed the frisbee out of my bag, dropping near the base of the tree, and running with my blonde friend. "Catch it Quat!" We enjoyed the exchange, and I watched as Heero settled near Trowa and Wufei, pulling out a pair of dark shades and a cap. I raised an eyebrow but, smiled and waved as he folded his arms and nodded, apparently talking to Trowa and Wufei.

"So....Quat." I smiled wickedly at him and he just looked at me cautiously."Yeah?" "What's up with you and Tro huh?" I waved my eyebrows and laughed at the tint of pink appearing on the small blonde's cheeks."N-nothing! I mean-" I threw him the frisbee and he glanced over at the tree before returning it to me.

"I was getting some vibes from him...and we've talked on the phone a couple of times...but. You know." He just shrugged and I rolled my eyes. " Quat! God, you guys should really stop beating around the bush." I threw it back to him and his face darkened a bit . Aw man....god I hate myself at the moment for doggin on the little guy.

"Hey buddy, don't worry! " I gave him a wink and his face brightened again. "I'm sure you'll be with the hottie with the rockin _boddie_ soon enough." I wagged my eyebrows suggestively, laughing at Quatre's slightly mortified expression before joining in.

We continued to play catch and throw before a loud rumble in my stomach sounded. Ahh the joys of an internal clock to tell me when it's time to eat. I laugh and tag him 'it' before running away toward the tree. "Duoooo!" Quatre wails, trying to catch up. I just shake my head and plop down next to Heero.

Slightly breathless, he reaches us and bends over, his hands on his knees. "Not fair!" He pouts, and reddens as Trowa crawls over gracefully and begins to rub his back. "Um...." He looks down, and shove my fist into my mouth to control my fit of giggles. "Better?" Trowa asks and his eyes soften for a moment, so fast I wonder if it happened at all. Quatre just nods, and Trowa nods curtly, before pulling the blonde to sit down.

We began eating, exchanging light conversation, before a thing called the 'Club Social' came up. "Whas thaugt?" I asked, shoving down the food in my mouth. Everyone turned to me with raised eyebrows. "What's that?"

"Oh yeah, Duo." Quatre set his plate down and looked apologetic. " Sorry I didn't mention it before. It's a day-kind of like a carnival of sorts- where all the major clubs set up booths and you know, 'socialize'."

Wufei snorted. "You mean show off how good you think you are and get people to join your cult." Heero just smirked, and Trowa gave a small smile. "Sounds cool!" I nodded, and continued to eat."Last year we had the Music Fest." Quatre smiled at my enthusiasm and I just shrugged.

"So what booths will you guys be in?" I asked, wondering just what other clubs could be in the school.

"Choreography." Heero stated matter-of-factly and had a smug smile. I raised an eyebrow but he just shook his head.

"Flute." Trowa replied.

"Violin." Quatre announced proudly and I chuckled. He really was too cute sometimes.

"Drums." Wufei informed, his eyes suddenly emblazed with a fire of passion. My eyes widened. " You play drums?" He nodded, and I looked him with admiration. "Any idea of what booth you'll be in Duo?" Quatre asked, and I suddenly felt all eyes on me. Gah. I couldn't pick one with offending the rest, and I really didn't want to deal with that kind of stuff with my new friends...and boyfriend. Sort of boyfriend anyway.

"Naw." I shook my head and gave my trademark mischieveous grin. "I'll decide when I get there." The air was tense for a moment, as though an unspoken challenge to be the first to get me,into what Wuffles called their 'cults' had been issued . Then we all just continued talking about other things, my mind wandering.

"Heero?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Why are you wearing that stuff?" I gestured toward the glasses and cap and he shrugged. "Well I have to wear this when I go out in town cause of the press. They follow me everywhere whenever I leave my house."

"Oh." I nodded, and suddenly the location and timing of our...date?... made sense. "What would happen if you didn't wear that stuff?" I mean, I knew the press could be bad, but I thought they couldn't be that awful. In the next second, I was shown just how merciless they could be.

A strong gust of wind blew, and Heero's cap flew off. Within in a second,a clicking noise that suspiciously sounded like the flash from a camera was heard. "Kuso." Heero muttered, and although I didn't know much Japanese, I knew it couldn't mean anything good._ Shit...._

A dozen other clicks were heard, and I glanced around, unsure what to do. Trowa's eyes narrowed, a dangerous expression etching on his face, Quatre looking terrified, and Wufei already on his feet, his fists balled up.

From the clicks, emerged a voice that sent chills up and down my spine, one that I wasn't going to forget any time soon. " Oh, Heero darling there you are! Running off with all your friends and not inviting me? Aww my feelings are hurt, lover." I narrowed my eyes as my anger boiled up with in me. What the fuck?! Who did this person think they were?! And why the hell where they calling my Hee- I mean Heero lover?! We all stood up, and I watched as Heero clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Hello, Sylvia."


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: Don't own them....*pouts* or the songs that I tend to use.

Summary: Waking up to find Heero still with him, Duo gets them some breakfast. After having a good natured pillow fight, they meet up with Trowa, Quatre and their newly acquired friend Wufei. After learning about the Club Social, Heero'sc over is blown and is immediately swamped with paparazzi. Then there's this girl Sylvia who calling Heero lover!

Pairing: 1x2 3x4 5x....?

**a/n:Sorry if this is late.... the muses wouldn't leave me alone...but I had a lot of hw .... Haha. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! Those make me happy...and inspired. ~hint hint~ and no I'm not going to leave this fic. I've done a lot of thinking over this and I'm determined to stick it through to the end. if there's mistakes sorry...don't have a beta so please bear with !**

**Also I decided to put Quatre's perspective here. Hope I get his character right. Enjoy!**

**Big Time Rush**

**Part 7**

"Hello Sylvia." I muttered, cursing my own damn luck. I glanced at Duo,who has an angry,confused expression and my scowl deepened. He must hate me. Damn onna! How the hell did she find me so fast?

The flashing bulbs of the paparazzi camera's nearly blinding me, I raise a hand up, shielding my eyes. I sneak a glance at Trowa, who nods in understanding before discreetly dropping a couple of smoke bombs. With a _bang!_we all tense, getting ready to make a run for it.

"Heero!" I hear Sylvia yell, the press coughing, the flashing noises stopping. I grab Duo's hand and pull him up toward the street and out of sight. "After him!" Sylvia shrieks and we pick up the pace. I lead us into a conveniently dimly lit cafe, and we duck inside.

"Heero who-"

"SHH!" I hold up a finger to his mouth. His eyes widen before he huffs in irritation, folding his arms.

"He went this way-"

"Let's go-"

"Don't lose him!"

"Heero!"

Hearing the sound of their fading footsteps, I sigh and slump against the the glass door. "Glad we lost them." I look up at Duo from under my bangs, seeing his mad expression.

"So....care to explain now?" His arms are still crossed and his foot is tapping rapidly, signs that his anger is just boiling under the surface. I nod and gesture for him to find a seat for us. Unsurprisingly, he leads us to the back of the nearly empty cafe, and into a booth. We look at each other for a moment of painful, awkward silence. Just as he opens his mouth, probably to interrogate me, our waitress shows up.

"What can I do you fer, hon?" I smile, and nod my head. " The usual please, Aggie." I look to Duo, who still has his mouth open and laugh. " One for him too." She just nods and leaves. I turn my head back to Duo.

"Sorry about that. You were about to say something?" I prompt and his crosses his arms again, raising an eyebrow. " Who was that girl? How do you know about his place? How did Trowa know to have those smoke bombs on him?" It came at a fast pace and I held up my hand to stop his flow of questions.

He stops and just waits. "Okay to answer your questions in order...." I place a finger to my chin, thinking about it for a sec before answering. " The girl is Sylvia Noventa. She's an European pop star. And she used to be my best friend until she decided that she was going to marry me." I watch as Duo's expression lightens a bit and waits for me to continue. I sigh, before starting again.

"This isn't the first time that I've tried to go out and end up getting ambushed by the press. The first time I stumbled in here, Aggie the waitress, just gave me some lunch and let me stay here until the press got lost trying to find me. She's nice." I nod, finishing as Aggie comes back with our order.

"Thanks Aggie." I say, digging in to my ice cream sundae. It's the best town I bet, my favorite. She just winks and pinches my cheeks before leaving to the kitchen again. I chuckle...that woman.

"And? What about Trowa?" I turn my attention back to Duo, who I'm happy to see is enjoying the sundae. I shrug and continue with mine. " After a while, the press got smart and started waiting around for me near all the exits and what not. So it became an escape tactic we came up with."

Duo nodded thoughtfully, pushing his finished sundae out in front of him. I do the same, and place some bills on the table. We stand up and I lead him through the kitchen. I wave at Aggie who just nods, winking at Duo. I roll my eyes but laugh at the awkward expression on Duo's face at the woman's attempt to hit on him.

"Where are we going Hee-chan?" I raised an eyebrow at his name for me and he just shrugs and smiles.  
"Just follow me." I lead him up the fire escape and unto the roof. He follows, and I hear him gasp at the view of the town in around us, the beach in the distance. I sit down, and he follows, sitting as close to be as he can. I wrap my arm around his waist and lean against him, watching the sun setting.

XxXXxx

The sound of the flashing lights, terrified me. I mean, I really didn't like the way they snooped in my family and our business, so the last thing I wanted was for some ridiculous story circulating somewhere about us ...again.

I raise an eyebrow at Trowa and Heero's silent exchange of communication. What are they up to? I watch as Trowa slips something unto the ground and my eyes widen in surprise at the smoke surrounding us.

"Come with me, little one." I hear someone murmur, though I'm certain it's Trowa, and a gentle hand pulling me along out of the smoke. We run toward his cycle and he hops on, pulling me to sit beside him. "Hold on." He reeves up the engine, and in less than a second we're out of there, my arms tightly embracing his waist. Oh Allah....

I feel a sort of high, as we zig and zag through the various alleyways within the town. "Trowa!" I laugh, the wind whipping my bangs out of the way, and I smile shyly as he glances behind at me, a small smile tugging on his lips.

We neared the edge of town and I realize where we were heading. We came to a stop in front of a huge wall of green. Trowa slid off and held his hand out to me. I just blushed, and got off as while, taking his outstretched hand.

"Thank you." I mumble, not really able to raise my voice. He pats my head, and I look up wonderingly. "Let's go for a walk, little one." I just nod and allow him to pull me through the gardens, not really focusing on where we're walking. Little one huh? Could it be a term of endearment maybe? Or is it just it because I'm short? What does he think about me? What- OMG! Does this mean I should have one for him too?

"Quatre?" Trowa's soft voice pulls me from my thoughts and I smile sheepishly, as he raises an eyebrow.

"It's nothing. I just have a lot of things on my mind." Not true. I only have you on my mind really.

"Hmmm." Trowa leads us to a nearby wooden bench and we sit down. " Want to talk about it?" He offers kindly.

"No, it's ok." Cause if we do, you'll find out just how in love with you I am. I glance around nervously, thinking of something that we could both talk about. I turn back to him "The wea-ommph!" I blink, finding Trowa's face very much close to mine, his lips moving very slowly and lightly over my own.

I feel my eyes begin to close as a tingling feeling resounds all over my body, returning the kiss. His hand reaches up and caresses my cheek, as his tongue cautiously swipes across my lower lip. I hear a moan, and somewhere in the back of my mind I realize it came from my mouth, but at the moment it's not important.

I open my mouth a little, feeling intense pleasure as Trowa captures my lower lips between his teeth, lightly nibbling. Oh Allah.... my head begins to feel fuzzy as a wave of lightheadedness consumes me from lack of oxygen.

"Gah." I break away for air, but Trowa tightens his grip over my cheek, keeping me close. Our foreheads pressed together, we stare into each others eyes, panting softly. "Trowa...." My mind catches up with my actions, and I squirm in embarrassment, a blush creeping onto my features no doubt.

"Yes little one?" Trowa's eyes are gentle as they look at me, and my thoughts about a blush are confirmed when his eyes trail down to my cheeks. I hesitate before blurting out my question.

"Can we make out some more?!" As the words leave my mouth, my eyes widen in horror. Oh god! So dumb! Like he'd even be interested in-

"Sure." His eyes crinkle as he smiles at my bewildered expression, before glomping on me. _Sweet Allah...can he kiss. _As I let my eyes flutter close, I make a note to call Duo later and see if he's ok.

XxXXxx

I look up as Duo reenters the room, shaking his head as he places his phone back on the charger. "Everything ok?" He just smiles.

"Yeah. Quatre just wanted to see if I got home ok. I told him you were fine too." I raised an eyebrow as Duo's grin got larger and cheekier. "He's fine too. Trowa sure did take care of him this afternoon alright." He snorted and I just laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey! I do not want to hear about the gory details about my cousin and Quatre." I make a face as Duo catches me off guard with a pillow attack. We wrestle a little on his bed, before laying opposite of each other, panting.

I look at the time and sigh, sitting up. "I should go." He sits up so fast, the pillows fall off the edge of the bed. "Awww....do you really have to 'Ro?" I nod, and smile at another one of Duo's little nicknames for me.

"Yeah." I get up, wondering why I'm even fighting. It's not like my dad's home all the time. He hardly ever is. Duo takes my hand and gently pulls me to him. "Please? Just one more night?" He pouts, and I find myself slowly giving in to him. Looking at me the way he is now, I doubt I'll even hold up much longer.

"I don't know...." His lips ghost over mine and his breath on my lips makes me shiver. "It's the weekend though! What's one more night, right?" "Right." I answer automatically, and I feel his lips form a smile. "Good, so go call your dad."

He pulls away and I blink. "Huh?"

"Go call you dad silly. So he doesn't worry." I look at the expectant expression on Duo's face and I find I can't disappoint. So I pull on a smile. "Ok."

"Ok. While you're doing that, I'll go check what's for dinner m'kay?" I nod, and he swiftly kisses my cheek before walking out, closing the door behind him. Suddenly, my cell in my pocket feels like a lump of cement. I pull it out and stare at it.

Ever since my mom died, my dad never really stuck around. I mean he paid for my school, and visited twice a week, but that was all. He seemed to always never want to be around me and I knew why. Seeing me reminded him of losing mom, which only intensified when I decided to follow into her footsteps.

I flipped it open, finding the number easily and just staring at it. My heart pounded loudly in my ears, and I swallowed, the feeling of a lump there. I never really called him much, with him being busy and stuff. When I did, he was always unable to get a hold of...so I never really bothered.

But I had told Duo that I would, so with a sign I pressed dial and waited. Maybe this time it'll be different. Maybe he'll be there and we'll talk. It'll be just like before. My heart was pumping louder and I couldn't help but feel hopeful as it wrung. My heart soared when the line picked up and a male voice sounded. "Hello?"

"Dad! Hey it's me. I just-"

"Sorry, Mister Heero. Your dad's busy right now. Can I talk a message?" The voice sounded apologetic, and I felt my heart sink, a frown pulling on my face. Right. So much for that. Of course he would be busy. How could I have been so stupid as to expect anything more?

I sighed and shook my head. "No it's ok. It's nothing." The person, no doubt another on my dad's interns says goodbye and I flip my phone shut, just staring at it. I feel a twinge of anger and resentment toward him, and I wish I could just yell at him. I want to tell him how much of an asshole he is for not being here for me, but I know it's something more than that.

I'm sad and lonely, but most of all hurt. Hurt because my own dad can't even stand me. I clench my fist, and taking some calming breaths, before walking over to the door, but it opens before I get there. As Duo enters, I let a smile cross my face.

"Hey, how'd it go? Did you tell your dad?" I swallow, and nod, a small twinge of guilt twisting my gut at Duo's expression.

"Yeah. He said it was ok, whenever." He beams at me and I just continue to smile, not being able to tell him the truth. "Really?" I just nod again.

"Yeah."

"That's great! Guess what? My mom's making spaghetti! It's going to be awesome! Let's-" I let Duo keep talking and allow him to pull me along until I remember something.

"Hold up." I walk back into his room and throw my phone on the bed. As I turn, I hear a slight buzz, and I glance behind me, my phone vibrating against the sheets. Even though I'm near the door, the number is unmistakable. It's my dad.I hesitate, wondering what to do before Duo's voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Hee-chan hurry up!"

"Coming!" I call back, walking out the door and closing it behind me. I join him going down the stairs, and allow myself not to worry about anything except filling my empty stomach and spending another night of bliss with Duo.

_1 missed call_


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: Don't own them....*pouts* or the songs that I tend to use.

Summary: Using a couple of smoke bombs as a mean of escape, the guys split up. Heero and Duo find refuge in a cafe that Heero is familiar with, narrowly escaping Sylvia and the paparazzi. After some conversation and a sundae, Heero leads duo to his secret spot on top of the roof, sharing the view of the setting sun. Meanwhile, Trowa and Quatre escape to a secret rendezvous, sharing some steamy kisses in a beautiful garden. Later on, Heero hangs out with Duo for a little, before making to leave. Duo uses his magic and Heero gives in to his request to spend the night again. Making a promise to Duo, Heero also calls his dad, but is utterly disappointed at not being able to reach him, which doesn't come to much of a surprise. When his phone begins to vibrate, Heero turns his back on it...and possibly his dad too.

Pairing: 1x2 3x4 5x....?

**a/n:hee hee.... man. Everyone's reviews made me tingly and in an updating mood, so I did. Haha. It seems I did a good job at portraying Quatre, so I'm thinking of just doing some in the other guys perspective. So for this one it'll be Duo and I'm going to try Wufei. After this I'm going to do a lot of time skipping, in weeks just to move the story along ok? Enjoy!**

**Big Time Rush**

**Part 8**

I narrowed my eyes at the injustice of these pathetic photographers. Was there no sense in respecting one's need for privacy? The thought made my anger boil under the surface, and I made to move toward my katana's handle, ready to make those people pay. Starting with the devices that are all so annoyingly clicking.

I freeze, watching Bart- I mean Trowa, drop something unto the ground. Of course, fools like those photographers and that blonde haired...._onna_ wouldn't have noticed the action, but trained eyes like mine do notice, the action almost like a red flag in a sea of white.

I can only smirk at the ingenious of the little trick as smoke surrounds us effectively. I give a curt nod, as the others make a run for it, before turning and fleeing the scene as well. I head in the direction of the beach, hoping to pass there quickly and get to the Zen Gardens to meditate a bit before going home.

I got lost in thought of what I would make for dinner so much, that I didn't realize I was about to run into someone until it was too late. "HEY!"

"What the-omph!" I landed face forward over a pair of well toned legs. My mouth full of sand, I cough ,getting up and berating myself for my lack of attention to where I was going.

"Forgive me for my inattentiveness." I stand up and bow, stifling a small cough. I look up as a small chuckle came from my victim. How dare this person laugh at my apology?! I open my mouth to speak my mind about having some respect, but words fail me as I find myself staring into deep, sky blue eyes.

"Uh.....um....well..." I can't believe this. Me? Stuttering? Me? I try again but I can only watch as this....person, I can't tell because of the long platinum hair, waves their hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about. No harm done." The voice is deep, and I see it is a guy. A very well toned guy.... Chang snap out of it! I just nodded and bowed again.

"All the same, I'm sorry." I flush as I feel his hand pat my head lightly. What the heck? He doesn't even know me! Why is he patting my head? Gah....hmmm...it does feel rather goo- no!

"Um...yeah sorry about that. Again." I straighten up and turn to leave. "Goodbye." I walk away, sensing him following him, but not turning around until he talks.

"Why don't you stay awhile?" I turn and consider it, before thinking about my grandparents waiting for me to come home and shake my head. He raises and eyebrow and insists some more. Finally, he gives me no choice. " Just long enough to watch the sunset with me?" I look at him curiously, as he turns his head to the orange sky, bright colors exploding toward the horizon. " It's better seen with some company."

I must look shocked, because noting my expression he just shakes his head and laughs. " And it's the least you could do for interrupting my sight seeing." I swallow, and just nod, preceding to follow him back to his spot. He extends his towel to it's full length and brings his legs toward his chest, wrapping arms around them, resting his chin on his knees.

I sit next to him, not too close, not to far, and just bring one leg up, resting my arm and gazing out at the horizon. The sun bottom has just barely disappeared behind the horizon, and I find myself oddly peaceful, despite sitting next to a complete stranger while watching. The warm oranges, reds, and yellows just radiating around the ball of fiery energy.

"So, where were you headed to in such a hurry?" He asks, and neither of us turn to look at each other, absorbed in the sight laid out before us.

"Zen Gardens." I answer, finding no reason to lie.

"Hmmm...." He sounds thoughtful, and for a moment there is just silence. The sun is almost half way gone, the bright colors retreating as dark purples and light blues follow. I notice how calm the waves are sounding, lapping against each other until just gently crashing against the shore, and it's like music to my ears. " An ideal place to meditate." He offers.

I finally turn to look at him, and he's smiling now, his own head turned in my direction. His eyes are smoldering mine, and I suddenly feel even more peaceful. His keeps his gaze on me, but I notice that his eyes continue to trail down to my lips, and I begin to envision the desired action passing through mind. And apparently mine as well.

He's skin is slightly glowing now, and I turn, a little more of the sun gone, and just barely more to go. When I turn back, I gasp at how close he is to me now. He brings his hand up and softly trails his fingers over my cheek, smiling at the pooling warmth, before continuing down my neck.

There's a tingling sensation within my chest, and I deftly hear the rolling waves in the background, along with my audible breath. The feeling of something electric is in the air and I feel my eyes slowly closing as he tips my chin up. A part of me thinks that such an act is unhonorable, kissing someone I don't even know, but another part, one that has remained dormant for sometime, tells me it's ok. And I allow myself, to once, just once, listen to the latter rather than the former.

In the corner of my eye before shutting it completely , I see the last of sun slowly sinking, the sky quickly turning dark blue and the temperature in the air lowering, as this stranger's lips caresses mine softly. _Sweet justice......_

xxXXxx

I laid in bed and watched as Heero came out of the shower, clad in nothing but a fluffy white towel hung deliciously low on his hips. Man oh man am I in heaven right now. He raises an amused eyebrow as I squirm side to side on the bed, the feeling of euphoria taking over my senses.

He just gave me a small smile, before twirling his fingers in a gesture meant for me to turn around. I growl in frustration and whimper.

"But....Heeeeero!" He closes his eyes before I can employ my master maneuver on him and I sigh in defeat. He folds his arms and leans against the wall, and I know that given the choice he'd stay that way until I gave up.

"Fine." I turn on to my stomach, which is very uncomfortable I might add, and soon I feel the bed dip from added the added weight. I turned unto my left side, finding him on his right, staring intently at me.

Under the sheets, his hand searches for mine, intertwining together after finding it.

"Heero?" His fingers lightly caress mine and we just continue to stare at each other, feelings passing through our eyes, a comfortable silence surrounds us. I think about how he acted through dinner....because that's exactly what he did. When he wasn't eating, or talking to my family, or giving my smiles, he seemed to just shrink away a bit.

I wanted nothing more than to ask him what was wrong, but something told me that it had to do with the phone call Heero made to his dad earlier. I begin to regret my actions. Before I can think more about it, he scoots closer, his hand running up and down lightly on back.

"Duo?" Noting a small glint of indecision in his eyes, I just nod. "Yeah Hee-chan?" I watched his brow furrow in thought, before allowing a small smile grace his features. " I-" He stops, a small buzzing sounding over on the dresser, the small lcd screen lighting up the wall faintly. His eyes narrow, and I'm just about to ask him if he's going to answer, before he throws back the covers and rushes toward the dresser, snatching up the phone and flipping it open.

"Yuy." I frown at the cold voice he answers with. Who was it that called that made Heero this upset? Before I could ask, again I was interrupted as I watched his shoulders slump and relax from it's tense state earlier. He turned, and started nodding. He got back into bed, and as he scooted closer to his earlier position, I faintly heard the sound of a woman's voice, talking in a motherly manner.

"No. I'm fine. Really. Sorry to worry you." Heero shrugged at me, and I just smiled and nodding in a gesture that said it was ok. "Gomen." There was a small smile on Heero's face, almost like a child getting in trouble but knowing that he wasn't really going to get punished for it. "Yeah, next time I will."

There was a silence as the woman on the other line talked again , and Heero's smile slid off his face. "Yeah I did." He's voice was dull now, devoid of any emotion. " Busy as usual." The woman sounded as though she was comforting him and Heero's expression soften. " Yeah, I know. Don't worry. Yeah, love you too. Ok. Bye." He properly shut off his phone before flipping it shut and throwing it to the ground.

"Who was that?" I asked, as he turned to face me, snuggling closer. " That was my nanny." I gave him a look and he just stared. "What?"

I started chuckle. " YOU have a nanny?" He pouts, lower lip jutting out cutely. Unable to control myself, I lower my head and nibble on it between my teeth before pulling away, chuckling at his surprised expression.

"Yeah I do." His eyes lowered, and I sobered up quickly. There was a soft almost wistful expression in his eyes, and I waited. "She's been with me all my life." He spoke softly, his hands continuing to rub my back once more. "My dad...." He took a big breath and it came out all ragged. " Ever since my mom died, he hasn't really been around. It pains him to see me, let alone accept that I'm following in my mom's footsteps. But...." He looks back into my eyes and I almost cry at all the pain I see, along with the small smiles on his lips. NOW I really regret making him call his dad.....the bastard! If I had known I wouldn't have- "It's ok. I have Emi."

No matter how many burning questions I want to just burst out and ask him, I restrain myself. Some other night Duo. Heero just smiles in a knowing way, and pulls him closer in gratitude. "Thank you, Duo."

"Mmm....for what 'Ro?" I yawn, embracing his warm body tightly with my arms. "For listening." He simply answers, and my eyes widen a bit. I just smile, close them, and kiss the side of his neck. _Always Hee-chan!_

XxXXxx

I stumble into the house, and quickly take off my shoes before making a run,up the stairs, hoping to bypass my grandparents and seclude myself into the sanctuary that is my room. "Wufei?" I tense, and turn to find my Grams at the bottom of the steps, looking up at me. I straighten out and bow in greeting to her.

"Hello, Grandma." I make to turn before she stops me again.

"Aren't you hungry, young dragon?" She raises a concerned eyebrow and I just shake my head. "You sure? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes. I'm just tired." I smile at her and she just nods, but I know that she doesn't believe me. She waves her head to dismiss me as she walks back down the hall, leaving me free to make a dash up to my room. I sigh, closing the door behind me and slumping against it.

Taking a step toward my bed, I pause, seeing my little sister Mei curled up on it, a book hanging loosely in her little fist. I sigh, feeling guilty that she had waited for me to come home and read to her. I pull the book from her and set it on my desk, before scooping her up and scooting her in toward the middle of the bed.

"Wu-wu...." She mutters, her hand waving around to find me. She finds my cheek and pats it before it falls back down and she falls back asleep. I lay there, before feeling just how tired I was. I close my eyes, and drift off to dream about a figure with platinum hair and sky blue eyes.


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: Don't own them....*pouts* or the songs Sensual Seduction by Snoop Dogg and Sexy Back by JT. * wink*

Summary: After fleeing the scene, Wufei makes his way toward the beach, on his way to do some afternoon meditating in the Zen Gardens. Not paying attention, he stumbles across a platinum haired, blue eyed stranger. They share a moment with the setting sun, before exchanging some heated smooches on the beach. He returns home, long after the sun sets, and sleeps cradling his baby sister Meirien. Meanwhile, Heero receives an unexpected phone call. Assuming it's his father calling again, he answers, surprised that it's just his nanny Emi. After, Heero explains his situation with his dad and Duo feels guilty for making Heero call him. In each others arms, Duo makes a silent promise to always be there for Heero, if he should need a shoulder to lean on.

Pairing: 1x2 3x4 5x6 (cause even Wu-Wu needs some luv'in)

**a/n:Gawd =) Due to the fablous reviews I received today I felt like updating! Haha. Special thanks to one reviewer who's been there since I started this, Lilly and a newcomer ,Phsycokitty72 whose review inspired me to write this part. It starts off from Heero, to Quatre, to Wufei, then Duo. Sorry to all those Trowa fans, i didn't realize that i haven't wrote in his POV yet. **

**Big Time Rush**

**Part 9**

"Hey 'Ro? Where do you want this?" I glanced over at Duo, up on another ladder a few feet away from mine and I just shrugged. "There's fine. Maybe just a bit higher." It was the day of the Club Social, and myself along with others were setting up booths for the festivities taking place later tonight in the school's vast courtyard. Judging from the look of things, it was going to be big, maybe even bigger than last year, which was saying something.

"Roger that, Hee-chan!" I watched him lift the banner slightly higher and pin it in place for a moment, before turning back to my own task of tying large balloon sized sneakers to the side of the banner. I carefully stepped down the ladder and clapped my hands together in a wiping fashion. "Looks good."

I turned to find my cousin, Trowa looking at my booth appraisingly. I just nodded and turned my attention back to the booth. It was decked with a large banner, showcasing a red velvet curtain, drawn apart with a large shooting star, the word : CHOREOGRAPHY blazing brightly across. Beyond the banner, stood our ground spot, which we had built a wooden stage on top of.

Numerous shoe tapping and number counts could be heard from the bodies of dancers under my apprenticeship. All of whom dreamed of making it big in the world of body arts, shared the passion, and gave it their all, not that I'd expect anything less of course. I watched as my charges practiced together, pointing out each others weak points and helping each other to reach perfection. I watched as several of them noticed me watching, giving me and smile and a wave, before returning to practice. I just smiled, and clapped my hands for their attention. At once, they fell silence and stilled in their movements, all eyes on me. I felt myself swell with pride.

"Ok, everyone. Now that the booth is finished, the only thing left to do is get down the new routine. So..." I looked around, and raised an eyebrow, before smirking. "Show me what you've got."

The first song started, and I waited as the dancers began to move, hitting their first moves explosively.

_I'm gonna take my time. _

_She gon' get hers before I._

_I'm gonna take it slow. _

_I'm not gonna rush to stroll. _

_So she can get a, sexual seduction. _

_So i can get a, sexual seduction. _

_So we can get a,sexual seduction.  
Sexual seduction, whoa whoa_

The guys busted into their first moves, jumping unto their hands and back unto their feet, leading to fall on the ground and rolling before jumping back up and meeting the girls in the front. The pairs started dancing together and I turned to find Duo next to me, with that same awed expression when a group performed.

_She might be with him, but she's thinkin' bout me, me, me.  
We don' go to the mall, we don' go out to eat, eat, eat.  
All that we ever do is play in the sheets, sheets, sheets.  
Smoke us a cigarette, and go back to sleep, sleep, sleep,  
cause we done got a,_

I smirked, as the song changed, and I slide to the front, dead center.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.  
Take 'em to the bridge_

The group of guys backed me up , as I kept my eyes on Duo, whose jaw had dropped, eyes as wide as fine china. I was tempted to smile, but I was intent on making him drool. Heh. Point 1 for Yuy. I ran my hands up and down my chest, my hips thrusting forward, executing my routine with the music. My eyes never leaving his as me and my group moved to the bridge.

_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
Take 'em to the chorus_

I got on my knees, sliding my back down, bringing my hands up in a mock manner of getting cuffed. Duo's eyes almost flew out of his sockets, and I smiled playfully, licking my lips, then biting on my lower lip, rocking my body as I made to get up.

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead get on with it_

_Get your sexy on...._

As the song came to and end, I gave Duo one last look, and turned, clapping my hands to get the dancer's attention. " Good, everyone. I think we're ready for tonight." I watched their eyes light up and beam, but I had to keep my rep as strict mentor lest anyone get sloppy. "But don't get overconfident. Practice the routine again." I turned, and grabbed a towel, wiping off the sweat from my neck, before throwing it over one of the rails that enclosed our space, and made my way back to Duo.

"So, how was it?" I asked, smirking as he quickly snapped out of his trance after realizing I was talking to him, a sheepish grin on his face. "You were awesome, Hee-chan!" He gushed, and my chest felt like it was about to burst. Yeah, sure I got complimented all the time, but coming from Duo...it felt a lot better coming from him because it sounded so genuine. I just smiled as we made our way through the courtyard, waving at the other guys as we made our way pass them, Duo giving them thumbs up at their booths. "Thanks. Let's get ready for tonight, shall we?"

xxXXxx

"Um....Mister Quatre?" I turned, a slight frown on my face, as I noticed the formal term used to address me. The face of one of the violin newbies met mine, his entire form wrecked with nervousness and anxiety. Doing a quick check in my mind, I recalled his name as Joe.

"Yes, Joe?" I asked pleasantly, hoping to ease some of the boy's tension, as it affected me quite strongly as well. I flinched as he tensed somemore, my chest feeling too tight.

"Mr. Trowa asked me to tell you he's here." He rose a shaky hand and pointed to the entrance of our booth. Low and behold, there was Trowa, leaning against one of the banner poles, arms crossed, his body relaxed. He raised his hand, and gave a small little wave, and I waved back feebly.

I turned back to the boy and gave him a smile, as well as a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you Joe." He beamed at me in disbelief, and I felt a burst of joy emanate from him, before he turned and walked back to his friends, whispering to them excitedly and glancing at me.

I made my way to Trowa slowly, and upon reaching him, looked up at him shyly behind my blonde locks. "Hello, little one." He greeted softly, and I felt a hot tingly sensation creep up from my neck to my face. "Hi." I replied just as softly, and offered him a small shy smile, which he returned with one of his own.

"Care to walk around with me? Or are you still busy setting up?" He's gaze shifted from me, to the booth behind me, and I turned, seeing everything in place. I just shook my head and turned back to him. "I think we're just about done. They don't really need me around here for anything else." he just nodded, and we made our way out unto the middle of the walkway, my head turning back and forth at many of the booths there.

Aside from showcasing the various musical and artistic fields our school had to offer as majors to the new students, we also had booths with games and prizes, some rides like a ferris wheel and the carousel, and food carts as well as booths already preparing the food needed for tonight. "Looks like everyone's really into it this year." I commented, as we passed by the architectural arts booth, beyond the banner, full scale models of future commercial and industrial building designs all showcased around their plot, cardboard cuts outs lining the background of the booth.

"Yeah." He agreed, and we continued to walk, until we came across a wall of green, colors protruding from random patches within the green, which upon closer inspection i realized was flower bushes. We made our way into the horticulture booth, and I gasped at the many floral arrangements around the table. They were simple, but they looked utterly professional.

Trowa wandered over to another part of the booth while I admired a particular arrangement focusing on the desert rose. Just as I was about to reach out and touch it, and hand softly grabbed my wrist and I looked up into the smiling face of Sarah, a soft spoken girl in my class. She smiled at me and shoo her head gently.

"Um...sorry Quatre. But people aren't allowed to touch the arrangements." She informed me, looking very sad about having to do so. I shook my head and smiled.

"No, it's ok. I'm to blame for not thinking. Forgive me, it's just that this is the flower of my homeland."She nodded in understanding, and I just sighed. "Thank you anyway."

I missed the desert. I missed my Maganac family. Yes, they were my bodyguards hired to protect me whenever I left for home, but they were also my family. Rashid, the leader of the guards, I was especially close to. He looked after me when I was young, never leaving my side whenever I decided to venture outside the complex. He had even put up with the childish antics, but was never really stern with me. In many ways, I regarded him like a big brother, and with the sight of the desert rose, the pain of missing him and the entire Maganacs grew stronger.

"Ready to look around some more?" I looked up, and forced a smile at Trowa, as he wandered back to me. I just nodded, and we left the showcase. I waved goodbye to Sarah, who smiled, a mysterious twinkling in her eyes. She seemed to be very much in anticipation for something, and left me feeling very hopeful.

After walking around a while, my eyebrow rose as Trowa led me to a bench just outside all the hustle and bustle of the carnival, a peaceful silence surrounding us. We sat down and said nothing for a while, Trowa extending his long legs out, crossed in front of him, me wondering what was going on. I could feel a slight excitedness emanating from Trowa and my curiosity rose. What could be making Trowa so

lifted?

Wrapped in my own thoughts, I barely heard Trowa call my name. "Quatre." I turned, and as my eyes caught something pinch between two fingers, they widened. It was a desert rose. With shaky hands, I reached out to Trowa's extended hand, and carefully took the rose. My throat felt raw and my eyes suddenly felt wet as a burst of happiness exploded from within me. "Quatre?" Trowa sounded concerned , and I just laughed before throwing myself on him. Trowa quickly sat up, catching me.

"Trowa!" I hugged his neck tightly, and felt him smile before wrapping his arms around me as I sat in his lap. "Thank you." I whispered, hugging him tighter. "Anything for you, my little one." He tilted his head a bit to kiss me on the cheek, before returning to cuddling with me once more.

XxXXxx

I looked around his booth, nodding in satisfaction. It was adorned with reds, oranges, and yellow, giving the feel of a tribal bon fire. The drums were set up, and everyone was practicing. I gave a short nod to my drum mate Kino, before leaving to get ready for night ahead.

Walking home, my thoughts drifted to the stranger with platinum blonde, and sky blue eyes. To the kisses we shared that day we met each other, along with the ones we received, as both of subconsciously met the next day.

I felt something stir with in my chest, and furrowed my brow at this confusing feeling. It was as though I had just run a thousand miles how breathless I got whenever I allowed my thoughts to stray that far to the stranger. Seeing that I was already outside my own front door, I sighed frustratedly at myself. And this attentiveness problem...was just that. A problem.

"I'm home." I called out, and as expected I heard the pitter patter of my baby dragon sister before her bounding form entered the hall and leaped into my arms."Wu-wu!" She wailed happily, wrapping her chubby arms around my neck tightly, almost suffocating me to death.

"Hello, Mei." I smiled and kissed my sister on the cheek as she pulled away and squirmed to be put down. After setting her on the ground, she grabbed my head, and attempted to pull me into the living room. "Coom Wu-Wu! Coom!"

"Alright, alright." I allowed her to drag me to the little coffe table, now loaded with crayons and paper everywhere. She wobbly ran to the other side of the table and held up a colored kanji of her name, looking at me expectantly. "Is it pritty Wu-wu?"

I just nodded and patted her head, as she smiled and ran to the stairs, where she slowed down and made her way up slowly, probably to hang it on her wall of drawings I deemed 'pritty'. Which pritty- I mean pretty much meant all of them. So I couldn't stand making Mei cry, so what? Got a problem? Thought not.

I greeted my grandparents, and made my way up to my room. I finished my homework, showered and dressed. Before leaving, I tucked Mei in, after reading her favorite story to her, something about a cat and a mouse. I kissed her forehead and waited until she nodded off the sleep before leaving. _Sweet dreams baby dragon._

XxXXxx

I looked around in wonder as me and Hee-chan waited for the other guys to show up outside the gate. The lights and music reached our ears from the courtyard and I couldn't' wait to enjoy the festivities.

"Hee-chan!" I whined after what felt like five hours, which turned out to be only five minutes. "Duo, love. Patience." I rolled my eyes as Heero laughed at me.

"Sorry we're late." I turned to find Quatre running up to me, with Trowa and Wufei walking not too far behind. "Thank god! I was about ready to ditch you." I nudged Quatre playfully, before swinging my arms around his neck.

"There's not that much to fuss over, Maxwell." Wufei commented, but by the look in his eyes, I could tell he was amused. "Maybe not to you!You guys have seen it all already! I haven't." I smirked in satisfaction as no one commented against me.

"Don't worry, Duo!" Quatre hurriedly said. " We'll make sure this is a night you'll never forget!" I smiled at him and the rest nodded, as we made our way to the carnival. Little did we know just how right Quatre prediction was going to turn out to be.


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: Don't own them....*pouts* or the song Hot Mess by Cobra Starship.

Summary: Duo helps Heero set up his booth and gets a steamy performance from the latter. After leaving to get ready for the Club Social, Trowa and Quatre venture off. Trowa gives him the desert rose, a flower native to Quatre's homeland. The pair share a sweet moment together. Wufei continues to contemplate the platinum haired stranger, while getting ready for the big event. Later, the guys meet up and make their way to the festivites, unaware of the chaos about to conspire.

Pairing: 1x2 3x4 5x6

**a/n:Sorry this is late! School's been getting in my way lately. Enjoy! This is starting in Duo's POV. Then Heero's.**

**Big Time Rush**

**Part 10**

The walkways were crowded, people walking around within the different booths and attractions. I took in the sight of it all, the smells of food and the laughter and chatter of the people passing us by. The place was lit with large paper lanterns, and I squealed with excitement.

"Oh, Hee-chan!" I exclaimed, grasping his hand tightly. He gave me a reassuring squeeze back and I turned to him. "Where would you like to go first, Duo?" He asked, and I frowned, before shrugging. That was the question wasn't it?

"No idea. Where should we start?" The guys looked thoughtful, and I tapped my foot, a finger on my chin. There was just soo many things to see.

"Let's go look at the booths for a bit Duo!" Quatre suggested before pulling my arm toward the many exhibits. "Whoa!Slow down Quat!" I glanced behind me to notice the other's amused expressions, and just shrugged following the little blonde.

Noticing a familiar figure outside a nearby booth, Quatre and I walked over, to the smiling visage of our teacher, Mr. Khushrenada. "Hey, sir! What are you doing here?" I asked, curious as to why my teacher would be spending his time standing in the front of a flashy booth, strobe lights spiraling in different colors, a large stage in the back with a spin table and dj playing tunes to a dancing crowd of people.

"Well, I'm just enjoying the fair for a bit. I just wanted to check out the booth for the Vocals before heading home to finish some paperwork." He smiled, and I nodded, my foot tapping to the rhythmic beat to the song playing. " A lot of people have signed up this year. It's no wonder why." I stopped and turned to look at my teacher, with a confused expression.

"What do you mean sir?" He just chuckled and shook his head. With a small shove, I was pushed into the the booth, arms flailing about, as people near the entrance made room.

"Duo! You made it!"

"Dance with me Duo!"

"No me! Over here!"

"Sing!Sing!Sing!"

I whipped my head, eyes locking on Mr. Khushrenada and my friends, all with amused expressions. _Bastards...._ I huffed, and folded my arms, before the guys made their way inside. "This is sooo not what I had in mind." Heero shrugged and looked around the booth, noticing the eyes our group. "Wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Yeah Duo! All your fans are here!Do a little something for them!" Quatre winked as him and Trowa started dancing together. I turned to Wufei, who was looking around. His eyes locked with mine, and he smirked. "Scared Maxwell?"

I shook my head defiantly, and just sighed, before squaring my shoulders, making my way to the center of the floor. _So these people wanted a show huh? I'll make this one they'll never forget. _

I nodded to the DJ, who threw me a thumbs up and a wireless mic, which I caught in my right hand. I bowed my head, as the crowd stilled, the DJ changing the track. The beat of the song sounded in the loud speakers, and the mass of bodies began to sway.

I smirked, lifted my head and ran the most sensuous gaze I could muster, around the crowd, my smirk growing as a heard a very audible gasps. Finding a pair of piercing cobalt eyes staring, I started.

_You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you runnin' wild  
Playin' with them good girls  
No that ain't your style.  
You think you're hot shit and I love it _

I smirked at him, thrusting my hips, while running a hand slowly down my chest, hearing the whistles and calls as those eyes got wider.

_  
I love it yeah, yeah_

The crowd cheered, and I walked around the circle, stopping in front of a small petite brown haired girl, with a wrist band embossed I3DM. I danced into her, her eyes wide as her friends around her stared with wistful expressions. I bent my knees and lowered my body.

_Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine  
Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine_

I made my way up, straightening my body. I lifted a finger and pushed her bottom lip up, closing her mouth that had been hanging open. She blinked, and swooned, falling back to her friends, who caught her, all of them screaming, as I winked and made my way back to the center.

_Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."  
'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!_

The crowd was going wild, and I felt the adrenaline rush. A couple of guys emerged from the crowd behind me and started dancing, following my moevements, giving everyone a show. We kept going with the song, my eyes never leaving Heero's as he began dancing to the song. I fought the urge to moan as I continued, the song coming to a close.

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."  
Cuz' you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!_

The crowd was jumping, and everyone began jumping to the music.__

(Hell yes!)  
Hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!  
(Hell yes!)  
Hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!

Woo- Hoo!

There was a roar of applause and I panted, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"That's was great Duo!"

"Duo!Duo!Duo!"

"WE LOVE YOU DUO!" A chorus of girls shouted, and I waved at them as I made my way back to my friends.

"Duo! That was amazing!" Quatre beamed, as he handed my a small cup of water. I smiled, downing that puppy in one swing, before swinging my arm around his shoulders. "Awww...thanks Quat."

We made our way out of the booth, that just seemed to crackle with heat, and I sighed in relief at the cool air that greeted us. We talked about the passing booths, as we made our way to a nearby food cart. I blushed as Heero pulled out his wallet and paid, handing me a blueberry and watermelon snow cone. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before enjoying the icy treat, smiling behind the cone at Hee-chan's slight flush, before enjoying his own treat.

I looked around at our group, and raised an eyebrow at Wufei, staring at his own snow cone thoughtfully. "Something up 'Fei?"

He looked up hastily, at being caught daydreaming and just shook his head. "It's nothing." He said quietly, and I just shrugged. The moment we were alone, I would get out whatever it was that was bothering him.

We made our way around the winding walkways, looking at the different booths and even playing a couple of games. After, we made our way to a mini roller coaster in the center of the enormous courtyard, and I vaguely wondered how on earth they got something like this here.

Heero and I got in first, both tucking the stuff animals we won for each other down in the front of us, as we pulled the safety bar down and snapped it shut. Quatre and Trowa were behind us, and Wuffie brought up the rear in the small compartment.

I looked back and winked at Quatre who looked nervous as the cart began to move. I loved these kinds of coasters, the ones with the water at the end, splashing you just as a camera snaps an embarrassing picture. It was a classic.

The ride was thrilling, with it's sharp turns and twists. I laughed out loud with Heero, Quatre squeaking behind us, and Wufei yelling at the top of his lungs. Finally,we dipped sharply, and there was a _splash!_as we hit the water below and and a flash illuminated for a second.

The ride came to a halt, and I jumped out, running toward the little table to collect our pictures. I ask for five, and pay for them, rushing back to the guys. "Here, look!" I hand one to each of them, and we at take a moment to look it together. I'm leaning my back against a startled Heero, a grin on my face as I look up, his expression surprised but smiling. Quatre has his eyes shut tightly, mouth opened slightly to make a squeal, his arms tightly around Trowa's right one. Trowa is turned toward Quatre, a hand placed on his cheek in reassurance. I laugh as my eyes travel to Wufei, who is leaning up in his seat, arms stretched out in fists, and smile on his face. We all take a really good picture.

"Wow! Thanks Duo!" Quatre beamed, hugging me tightly, nearly knocking the wind out of me. "Yo-ur *cough * welcome." I huff out, the others giving me small smiles and a nod.

The little blondie let go, and we started walking, wondering where to go to next, when a voice I wasn't expecting called out.

"Heero darling!" We all freeze in our tracks, none of us wanting to turn around. Heero's hand tightly squeezes mine, and I wince at the intense pressure. With my other hand, I pat his thigh lightly. Coming back down to Earth, Heero glances at me and I smile, his hold loosening.

We turn, and low and behold, there's Sylvia Noventia. _There goes my evening._

XxXXxx

I narrowed my eyes at the sight of the European actress. What the hell is she doing here? My mind asked, though on the outside I just frowned. "What brings you here, Sylvia?"

"Why _you_ of course silly!" I winced as she rushed up and pushed Duo out of the way, hugging me. I scowled and pushed her to arms length. "What the fuck?" Duo exclaimed angrily.

"Listen, Sylvia. Leave me alone." I made to turn, but suddenly her hand was on my arm, pulling me back to her. "Don't be silly Heero darling! You don't mean that." She leans up and a flash catches my attention.

"There's no paparazzi allowed here Sylvia!" I turn toward the camera people and tense. I nodded to Trowa who understood, and we made our escape by smoke bomb. I grabbed Duo, and we all ran into the crowds.

"After them!" I heard Sylvia screech and I made to run faster. We got to a space between two booths and we filed in. We backed up into the walls, and watched as the crazy photographers, ran passed us along with Sylvia. After a minute I sighed, turning back to Duo. "Sorry about that." He just shrugged, but I could tell he was a little pissed at being pushed aside.

"Why is that crazy onna after you, Yuy?" Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow. I sighed. "She thinks I'm going to marry her." He snorted and shook his head. "Little does she know you prefer something more....omni sexual looking." He looked at Duo and just shook his head, laughing more.

"Hey!" Duo pouted and crossed his arms, as Quatre hid behind his hand, shaking in laughter and Trowa just slightly smiling."Come here, baka." I pulled him close, and gave him a small peck on the lips. There was a flash, and we pulled back quickly, turning our heads. _Shit..... _The photographers were standing there, their cameras flashing, behind a stunned Sylvia.

"Heero....you're....you're...?!" She whirled, and fainted, one of the photographers grabbing her before she hit the ground. My mind flew to the picture taken on me and Duo kissing and I narrowed my eyes. "Get them." I said calmly.

The photographers scattered, and we all went in different directions. Duo and I went left, Trowa and Quatre going right, with Wufei sprinting down the middle.

A flash of a beige hat alerted me, and we ran faster. The photographer took a sharp left, and we skid to a stop before pursing in the same direction. After a few more sharp turns, the guy skidded into another corner. We were gaining, and in our haste, bumped into a very hard back.

A hand reached out as I fell back, and I instinctively grabbed Duo's. Gaining our balance, I looked up to apologize then stopped as a narrowed pair of green eyes, widened behind squared rimmed glasses. Unruly chocolate locks, and a ruler straight posture, I looked away, my fists tightening.

"Um...Heero? Why....Who's..?" I looked up to find Duo standing between me and the figure, looking from the guy to me and back. I sighed, and bowed before standing up to explain.

"Duo, I'd like you to meet my dad, Odin Lowe-Yuy."


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: Don't own them....*pouts*

Summary: The guys make their way to enjoy their evening, their first stop the Vocals booth, where they meet Mr. Khushrenada, who prompts Duo into performing for the crowd. After a steamy performance, the guys take a stroll, eating snow cones, playing games,and going on the roller coaster. Just as they contemplate where to go next, they are met with the unfortunate surprise in the form of Sylvia Noventa. Sliding into a narrow alleyway, the guys escape her and her band of paparazzi. Their moment of victory is short lived as they find the guys, Duo and Heero, right in the middle of a lip locking session! The guys all split up in an effort to retrieve the picture, and Heero is shocked when him and Duo run right into his father.

Pairing: 1x2 3x4 5x6

**a/n:Sorry this is late! School's been getting in my way lately. Enjoy! This is starting in Trowa's POV (finally) and then Wufei and then Duo's. Lol. **

**Part 11**

I watched as the pitter pattering of the reporters footsteps before us. I stole a glance at Quatre, internally smiling as he kept up with my pace. Easy there Barton. There would be more time to capture that reporter. Now, it was a time for a good game of cat and mouse.

I allowed the reporter to gain footing, rounding the corner, before I slid to a stop, and held my arm out to stop Quatre. He stumbled and I turned, gathering him into my arms. Ahhhh...my little one.

"Wha-?!" He landed in my arms, and I rubbed his back. After making sure he was balanced, I placed a finger to my lips and gestured for him to follow. If I was right on the path that reporter was headed, a detour was needed.

I lead him into an alley nearly invisible to the crowd. "Little one, we need a distraction." He only nods, and I jump up, curl into a ball and twist my body, landing silently on the chain fence, waiting for the target. "Mr. Winner!"

I watched as the reporter made his way to Quatre, silent as a mouse. I will pounce at the most optimum moment . "Mr. Winner a quick word." Quatre flashed a smile, inviting the reporter into the shadows. As he neared the fence, Quatre nodded, and I jumped into a full aerial assault. "Ahhhh!" The reporter flew back as I kicked the camera out of his hands, the annoying thing hitting the wall and smashing into pieces.

We prompted the poor guy against the wall, and I pulled Quatre close to me. "I apologize for using you as bait, my little one."

He shook his head and looked up at me with wide eyes, which looked away shyly.. "I'd do anything for you Trowa." I allowed myself a small smile at that, and we shared a brief kiss. "Let's get back to the others." I nodded, and allowed Quatre to lead the way back.

XxXXxx

The dishonorable man thought he could out run me, and I took much relish, as I rounded him into a corner. He panicked as he looked for a way out, and after finding none, attempted to become one with the brick way he was up against. Futile attempt.

"There is no honor in being a peeping tom." I state calmly, willing my boiling anger away. "Give up the camera and you can walk away with your dignity intact." He looked up at me with wide eyes and I allowed a small smirk grace my features. "Whatever's left of it that is."

I pointed my katana at him, and in a second flat, the man threw the offending device to me, which I caught easily. Throwing it up, I pause for a second before jumping up and splitting the device in half. Better safe than sorry. I turned to the man, who once again tried to shrink back into the wall and shook my head at him.

"Leave now." I walk out of the alley, and bump into someone, as I once again was wrapped up in my thoughts. "Wufei!"

I turn to find that the person I have offended is Relena. I look up at the figure behind her and my jaw dropped. The sky blue eyes, the platinum blonde hair, which I noticed was now considerably shorter....it was the guy at the beach! I said nothing, fearing that I would blurt something moronic in his presence, and nearly sighed in relief as Relena began to chatter.

"Milly! This is the gentlemen that saved me and my friend Hilde at the music club that one night!" I raised an eyebrow at the name she used, and received a half hearted shrug, and a small smile. "Is that so, Rel?"

She nods, and I bow, before stretching my hand out. "Pleasure to meet you....uh..?" Darn it. There I go, saying something moronic. Smooth Chang...real smooth.

"Milliardo." He smiled, before chuckling. "But please, just call me Zechs." He took my hand, and I felt a tingling sensation creep up on my face. "And believe me, the pleasure's all mine." I nodded, and we let go, though rather relucantly.

"Well, see you at school Wufei!" Relena waved as her and, at least I conclude to be, her brother depart, though not before catching the wink he sends me. I feel myself shiver, before regaining focus on the task at hand. Time to find the others. I turn and run in the opposite direction.

XxXXxx

I stared at Heero than at his father, and couldn't help but appreciate how much like his father Heero looked. Both had the same messy hair, though Ro's dad's lock were much more wavy. Both had impeccable posture. Both had slightly bronze skin. Both had the quiet and antisocial demeanor. Yup. They were like identical copies of each other. Freaky.

Finally noticing the tension in Heero's stature, I hastily bowed, and smiled warmly at the larger sized Heero looking figure. "Hello, Mister Yuy. Pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand and he nodded, his eyes glancing back and forth between Ro and me, taking my hand blindly.

His hands were soft, but I could feel a pulsing power behind them. Much like Ro's I couldn't help but think. He just nodded in turn, and again I couldn't help but dryly think that Heero also got his social skills from his dad. He turned to Heero and I watched as his eyes shifted toward the ground. " Been trying to get a hold of you to tell you I was coming, son. Why haven't you been home ?"

I watched as Heero's eyes narrowed and cringed when he spoke, his voice monotone and cold as ice. " I did call to tell you I was going to be staying with a friend or didn't your assistant mention that?" The air was thick with tension as the two Yuy men stared each other, neither one of them breaking the eye contact. I felt as though I was suffocating, like I was intruding on something private and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder to get his attention. He turned to look at me and I smiled. "Hey Ro, go ahead catch up with your dad. I'll go catch that reporter."I turned to start running, but was suddenly stopped as a hand tugged sharply at my braid. "Ah!"

"Baka. I'm coming with you." I shrugged, not one to argue and turned to walk again when the sound of Mister Yuy's voice stopped us.

"Heero, don't you dare walk away from me!" I glanced at Heero, as he closed his eyes, and tensed. A second later, his eyes popped open, and a scary smile that I hoped I'd never have to see again appeared on my boyfriend's features, before he turned to face his father. " You're one to talk father. You've been walking away from me all my life."

With that, Heero grabbed my hand, and ran ahead, pulling me along behind him. "Heero!" I heard his dad shout, but whether Hee-chan heard or not, I didn't know, he didn't slow down. If anything, he just ran faster. Turning a couple a corners, we were in the middle of the carnival when we ran smack dab into Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, all running from accomplishing their missions. That still left one more.

"Guys there's still one more out there! We got to go get him!" I made to run beyond them, but was caught by Quatre. "Kitty- Quat! What are you doing? We have to go after that guy!"

"Duo, calm down! We got the guy already." He reached behind him and pulled out a small camera. I took it and stared at the small thing that caused all the grief this evening and threw it to the ground, stomping on it into a million pieces.

"Looks like you got your wish Winner."Wufei commented dryly. We had all started walking, the carnival already clearing out as people left after an evening of fun. " It was one hell of an evening." I cracked up, placing Q-man in a head lock and ruffling his hair playfully. Heero just snorted, and Trowa crackled a small smile. Reaching the gates, we all separated, Wufei on his way to Chinatown, Trowa leaving with Quat to drop him off, leaving me and Heero standing in front of the gates, somewhat awkwardly.

"So....your dad's back?" I ventured, somewhat lamely. Yeah that much was obvious,Duo, sheesh. Smooth move...very smooth I thought sarcastically. "Yeah...he is." Heero frowned, lines appearing between his brow. " He probably won't be staying long. He never does."

"Oh...." I floundered for what I wanted, and decided to just grit me teeth and ask. "Want to spend the night with me?" Heero's eyes softened, before replying softly. "Sure." I grabbed his hand, and we walked off in the direction of my house. Although I was happy that Heero was going to spend another night with me, wrapping me in that warm embrace of his, I couldn't help but feel the sadness he didn't want to show. As though reading my thoughts, he ran his thumb over my hand reassuringly, before raising it and giving a small kiss. I gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand, before turning my thoughts to Heero and the warm embrace I was going to be wrapped in tonight. Ahhhh...life was good.


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer: Don't own them....*pouts*

Summary:Trowa and Quatre out maneuver the photographer, while Wufei deals with his own camera guy, after running into Relena and Zechs! Heero and his father have a verbal fight and deciding not to waste anymore time, Heero and Duo set out for the last guy, only to find the others have taken care of him. They all part ways for the evening, and Duo hesitantly asks Heero if he would like to spend the night, which he does, considering his situation waiting for him at home in the form of his father.

Pairing: 1x2 3x4 5x6

**a/n:Sorry this is late! School's been getting in my way with the 3rd Quarter ending and all that..but I'm in a good mood. Go me! Anyway, here's the next part. Lol. Starting off in Heero's POV then Wufei's.**

**Part 12**

I made my way past the the front gates, the silence surrounding my house not in the least bit comforting. Walking up the vast drive way, I trudged up into the curved part of the loop leading to the front steps of the compound. I was met with my obasaan (1), wearing her usual white kimono, hands held loosely together, her still very much dark hair despite being old up in a bun. As I neared, she opened her eyes and her arms, and I ran, rushing in to them.

"Ta-tadaima." I whispered, squeezing her lightly before letting go. She squeezed my shoulder firmly but gently, and nodded toward the house. All the lights were on and a shadow kept pacing back and forth through the light in the west side windows of the compound. I sighed and made my way inside.

As usual, the house was bustling with activity, as the servants and maids went about their business, even more so. Many got out of my way as I made my way to my father's part of the house, others greeted me with sympathetic smiles. They all knew the routine when my father came home: spend time getting the house ready for my father's stay, have a big argument over something or another, then have him leaving for another half a year or so. He never stayed long and this time would be no different.

Reaching my father's chambers, I heaved another long sigh, and braced myself, thinking of the time spent with Duo the night before,and sliding the door open. The room had a high dome ceiling, one of the many other modern rooms of the traditional compound, a second floor open to the ground below where my father kept all his book and such. He looked up from his pacing at me, and I closed the door, bowing after.

"Heero." My father and I straightened at the same time and I sat in a chair in front of his desk as he moved to sit behind the old mahogany furniture. "Father." I replied, a bit tense at the scrutable look he was giving me. He linked his fingers and the lower half of his face disappeared behind, his gaze steadily on me. " How have you been son?"

"Very well." I answered and he nodded. "And you father?" He rose once again to his feet and strode over to the window facing the garden in the middle of the compound. " Care to explain that little outburst the other day, son?" I sighed mentally, dully noting my father's blatant ignorance of my question. He would never be ok it seemed.

"No, not really." He turned and I noticed his fists clenching and unclenching, the only visible sign of his anger. I shrugged. " I was speaking the truth." We shared a tense moment before he finally unclenched his fists and sighed, running a hand through his messy locks like mine. "Heero......" His eyes are pleading, and yet I feel some small twinge of resentment in me still.

"How was your business trip?" Somewhere in the back of my mind I couldn't help but appreciate just how alike we were. Huh, who would've thought? I watched as he settled warily back in his armchair, and leaned back for once, not sitting as ruler straight as he normally did. " The usual..." He paused for a moment before continuing. " And this- Duo Maxwell?"

I chanted to myself to stay cool. "Mine." I shrugged, and watched as my father's shoulders tensed. "For now." He replied and before I could get angry, he waved his hand. " Go on." I sat there gaping like a fish out of water, before nodding, and leaving. Before I knew what was happening, I was running, then found myself wrapped in my grandma's arms. " Shhhhh...it's ok, little one." She wiped the tears off my cheek gently. " It's ok." I didn't even know when I started crying.

XxXXxx

I tensed, watching the shadows of my grandparents pass the light in front of my room. Their shuffling calmed me and as the light went out. Taking a glance at the clock, I noted that it was 9:00 before drifting off.

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

_What the-?_ I cracked an eye open, as another sounds came from my window. Muttering some Chinese curses, I noted that it was almost 11 now, and made my way over to the window. I yanked it open and was just about to roar into a speech about the injustice about disturbing someone who was sleeping, when my eyes fell to a platinum blonde and blue eyed figure fidgeting down below my window.

"Z-Zechs?" I blinked , wiping the sleep from my eyes. " I'm sorry! I woke you didn't I? I shouldn't have come!" He turned suddenly, and walk off before turning back and rushing back under my window. "Good night." He bowed and made to rush off again, but I had to stop him. " No, wait! Come back!" I reached out for him, despite the logically part of my brain telling me that it was foolish to do so, my body doing it anyway. My hand slipped off the ledge and I could only gasp as I fell headlong to the ground. "Ahhh!"

"Wufei!" Expecting my painful death upon reaching the ground, I slowly opened my eyes to find myself cradled in Zech's embrace. "Wufei! Are you ok?" I took a few deep breaths, willing my body to calm down. "Yes...thank you." I blushed as Zechs pushed a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear.

He set me down and after brushing his clothes down, looked at my intensely. A few moments passed with us, and as though realizing what he was doing, Zech's started and bowed again. "Good night." He made to walk away, and this time I caught his arm. He turned to me slowly. "Wufei?"

"Keep me company?" He raises an eyebrow and I feel a hot tingle at what those words could imply and stare at his shoes. " I doubt I'll be able to sleep for a bit...and the gardens around here are lovely at this time of night." He looks thoughtful, then bringing my hand to his lips, he gives it a chaste kiss. " It'd be my honor." We walk off, unaware of the pair of eyes watching us closely.

XxXXxx

"Come back to to sleep dear." Mr. Chang watched as his wife watched their grandson venture off into the night, before making his way back into bed. She simply nodded, and turned down the lamp, getting in between the sheets with her husband of almost 70 years. They locked hands together, but Mr. Chang, better known as Tian, could feel the slight tension in his beloved.

"What ails you so, my love?" He asked, though he thought he knew the answer already. It was almost time for Wufei to return back to China and marry his arranged bride, and the grandparents could see how this stranger had changed their young dragon in such a short time. Wufei was experiencing young love for himself, something his parents and grandparents never had the opportunity to, and the fact that he would be leaving to fulfill his duty to his family, was bittersweet.

His grandparents wanted nothing more than for Wufei to be happy, but it was his parents wishes for him to return and get married. It was an arrangement for financial reasons, and that was the worse sort, the grandparents felt. But his wife said nothing, instead bringing their intertwined hands to her heart.

"I know. I know. Our young dragon is in love." Tian sighed, never liking when his love was upset. " We shall just have to see how things play out. Perhaps, a prayer for his future will help int his fate."

So they prayed. Prayed that their young dragon's journey would not be so difficult. Of course, the fates had something different in mind, but they prayed all the same that it would all work out, for Wufei's sake as well as their own.

**a/n: sorry if this is short! Just a chap to move things along. I'm now trying to balance this and it's the climb...so I'm going to be alternating which one I update every week. But i'll be sure to update as fast as I can. Again sorry!. **


	13. Part 13

Disclaimer: Don't own them....*pouts* or the song Big Time Rush! Yup the song is now revealed in it's use for the story and title.

Summary: Heero returns home and receives a small threat from his father regarding Duo. Wufei and Zechs take a night time stroll after the blonde saves him from his impending fall out of his window, unaware of Wufei's grandparents who are watching them.

Warnings: AU, drama, romance…all that sappy stuff =0) and some mild violence with a good curse thrown in now and again

Pairing: 1x2 3x4 5x6

**a/n:Sorry for the delay, I had a nasty bout of writer's block, and between that and updating It's the Climb, and constantly getting distracted by wonderful multi chaptered stories that I just had to read…well you know! So here it is. Duo's POV only. **

**Part 13**

I glared to my left as my all so loving buddy Quatre nudged me gently, gesturing for me to pay attention. I make a silent gesture of having a big yawn, and smirk as Quatre presses his fingers to his mouth to keep from laughing. Feeling a soft tug at my braid, I turn around and look at my hot sex god boyfriend, Heero, who raises his eyebrows at me and tried to fix me with a glare that clearly said 'pay attention'. I merely stuck my tongue out at him and turned around to face the front of the class, glad to see that I came out of my doze just in time to catch the ending of Mr.K's speeches.

I love Mr.K, I do, I really do, but when he starts going on about voice range and the beauty of a hanging note, it just turns me off. The bell rang and the whole class started to pack away our things, before Mr. K called out to us. "One last announcement gang! The big talent showcase is coming up next month! Don't forget to turn in your forms! And be sure to have your routines ready for the big night!" I lift a brow as excited chatter burst from my classmates as we all exited the room for lunch.

"Are you going to enter this year?"

"Yeah let's sign up! It'll be fun!"

"I wonder what kinds of acts there'll be this year…."

The chatter continued so that I hardly heard the sound of someone calling my name. "Duo!Duo!" Quatre tapped my shoulder, and I blinked having dazed off for a second and wondering just how I managed to get my locker. "Huh?" I turned and found Stephanie, one of the girls in my class smiling at me and tilting her head. "Sorry, Steph what's up?" I opened my locker as started rummaging through the books, looking for my instrument history one. She merely leaned on the locker behind my door. "Are you planning to sign up for the showcase?"

I placed a finger on my chin for a second, thoughtfully thinking about my response to her. Coming up with no ready made decisions, I just shrugged, before closing my locker. "Oh…well." Her face turned pink, and I waited patiently for her to continue. "I was thinking that we could join together….as a duet." I felt surprised that she would want to do something like that with me, seeing as Stephanie was one of the handful of rising stars in our class having come from a well known orchestra family . I glanced at Heero, whose face remained impassive. His eyes caught mine and he gave a light shrug before turning and walking toward the café. I mentally sighed, but smiled for Steph. "I'll think about it and get back to you ok?"

She gave me glowing smile and practically gushed. "Of course! See you later!" I felt a grin slither onto my face as I watched her walk away only as far as a few steps before her posse gathered around her, undoubtedly asking every little detail of our encounter. Girls were quite funny that way. I turned my head to the café and sighed again, wondering just how badly Heero was going to take the situation. It had been a couple of weeks since the whole incident with his old man, and with thanksgiving right around the corner, I knew Heero's nerves would be on high. His dad would be working, which before had meant Heero would be spending the holiday alone. Although he did accept to spending it with me and my family, I could tell that it was still bothering him, his mood getting somewhat worse as the days drew near in near.

I made my way into the eating facility and walked over to our usual table. A tray of my usual goodies sat on the table in front of my usual chair beside Heero, who didn't look up at me as I sat down and began to eat, until I pecked him on the cheek and gave him a smile and a thanks. He gave me a small smile, and nodded, his eyes softening a bit, but not enough that I could still tell he was miffed at me. But just a little.

I started to eat, my eyes half lidded as Hee-chan began to stroke light circles on my back, soothing me. "So what's all the fuss about with the showcase thingy?" Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei all looked at each other, than back at me with expressions that said I should have already known. I started to glare, but luckily my buddy Quatre came to the rescue before I could open my mouth and give my friends a piece of my mind.

"Even though we do things a tad bit bigger than most schools when it comes to school activities, it's one of the biggest events of the year here. Everyone makes a big deal about it because it's kind of like a contest. Talent scouts from all the corners of the world come here to watch and select the people they would want for their company after grad." I gave a soft 'O' in understanding then continued with my meal. "Are you guys going to be in it?"

They all shrugged, and I sighed."We all don't really need to." Man, it sucked to be the odd man out! Oh well... "But.... I suppose it would be fun...if we all did it together." Quatre said thoughtfully, and I smiled before glomping on my best friend. " Really, kitty?" I looked at the others expectantly, and at their blank stares I pouted.

"You can't be serious Maxwell." Wufei ran a hand through his ponytail in exasperation. " Ok." Everyone turned to Trowa who had remained quite silent during the whole discussion. Wufei's eyes bugged out as he sputtered. "But...!" I turned to my hunky boyfriend, who gave me a shy smile and a gentle tug on my braid. " Of course."

I turned to Wufei who glared and threw his hands up in resignation. " Ok fine!" I'm sure the grin on my face could rival a cat who just caught a canary. Four to be exact.

XxXXxx

"Omph." I winced as my bottom hit the wood floor, rubbing it with one hand while I leaned on my other. "Phew, that was intense. I think I'm going to have trouble walking after this." Heero grunted as he flopped down beside me, and taking a sip from his bottled water before handing it to me, which I gratefully accepted. It had been two weeks since I had conned the guys into doing a performance with me for the talent showcase, and since then we had been working almost nonstop. Heero of course took over the reigns of choreography, while Wufei and I worked on the sounds, and Trowa and Quatre worked together to put the noise together to form something of a song.

"We're not even half way done. We still need to come up with lyrics for the instrumental." I nodded, and looked at the other guys, Quatre and Trowa in the recording booth, blonde standing over the shoulder of the tall brunette, and pointing over his shoulder at the different knobs and switches on the recording equipment. Wufei was practicing the moves Heero had come up with based on the instrumental Quat and Tro had come up with, his face scrunched up in determination as he twirled sharp on his heel and came to a stop, his arms moving horizontally in front of him. " Looking good, Wu." He rolled his eyes and I merely grinned, taking another swing of the cold water and sighing in appreciation.

Wufei came and settled near Heero and me, just as Trowa and Quatre came out of the recording booth. They sat down and completed our little powwow circle. " We've finished the demo, the only thing left is the words." We all sat in silence, before Quatre piped up, " Duo, why don't you come up with the lyrics?"

My jaw dropped and it was a moment before I could respond, pointing at myself. " Me? Are you joking Quat? I'm no song writer." I shook my head, as the guys looked at me thoughtfully. " It could work." Trowa commented quietly, and Quatre beamed at him. "Tro not you too?!" I shook my head, and looked down as Heero squeezed my hand under his. " I think you'd be the best one out of us to do it. I believe in you koi."

" We all do." I stared over at Wufei, and made the gesture of cleaning my ear out with my pinky. " What was that?! Encouragement from the dragon? I must be dreaming!" I laughed as a towel as thrown to my face, a muttered " Shut up!" following. Pulling the towel off, I shook my head, and looked at my friends. " You guys...are really serious huh?" They all nodded and I sighed. " Ok. Don't blame me if it's crappy! I've never come up with songs before.. I mean what should we sing about? Life?Love? Girls? "  
The last part got all of us laughing, particularly because none of us was into the female gender.

Quatre gave a smug little smile, and shrugged, standing up to get a pen and paper out of his bag before coming back to the circle. " It'll come to you. Why don't you listen to the song, and just sing out the first words that come to mind?" He nodded to Trowa who got up and retrieved the disk and the player, placing it in the outlet near us and popping the disk in. I nodded and got up, crossing the room to stand a few feet in front of the wall of mirrors, giving Trowa another nod to start the cd.

The drums played and the guitar was in full swing, and I found myself moving to the beat, Heero's choreography coming out smoothly. I looked at myself in the mirror, and the room and everything else dissolved, my vision bluring until I imagined myself on the stage, the words coming out of my mouth before I knew it.

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhh_

_oh oh oh ohhhhh_

_oh oh oh ohhhh_

_Make it count_

_play it straight _

_Don't look back_

_Don't hesistate_

_when you go_

_Big Time...._

I opened my eyes as I felt someone touching my arm. Heero gave me a smile, before turning to face the mirror and continue where I left off.

_What you want..._

_what you feel_

_Never quit_

_Make it real!_

_When you roll_

_Big time !_

I opened my eyes again, as the other guys joined on the floor, all of us in sync with Heero's choreography.

_Hey Hey_

_Listen to your heart now_

_Hey Hey _

Heero smirked.

_Don't you feel the rush?_

_Hey Hey_

We slid back as Trowa and Quatre and Wufei slid to the front Quatre tilting his head and giving our 'crowd' a flash of teeth.

_Better take your shot now._

_Oh oh ohhhh_

_oh oh ohhh_

We all stopped as the song kept playing, looking at each other before laughing and high fiving each other. " That was wonderful! See Duo?! You were great!" I nodded as Quatre gave me a big hug, before running over and writing our new found lyrics on the forgotten piece of paper.

We stayed a little while longer, recording what we had to the track, before calling it a night and scheduling another practice after the weekend, which was Thanksgiving. We parted ways, and I couldn't help but smile as Heero and I walked back to my house.

"You did great koi." Heero placed a peck on my cheek as we walked up the sidewalk leading to my house, our hands intertwined and swinging between us. I gave him a shy and smile and he just laughed as I pulled him into my house and up to my room.

We got ready for bed, and laid together, no sounds except our own breathing, before the tune to Yoko Kanno sounded on my cell. Heero raised his eyebrow at my choice of ring tones, and I got up mumbling about how violins are cool, before answering.

"Yello?" I answered, not sure who would be calling me at this time of night. I blinked as a shy voice answered.

" Hello. May I please speak to Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"It's me, Steph!" I raised an eyebrow as I opened my mouth to ask how she got my number, but she beat me to it, with an apology. " Sorry about calling so late, I got your number from Quatre. I hope..it was ok?" She sounded very unsure and I found myself nodding before realzing she couldn't see me, responding, " Yeah. It's fine. What's shakin'?"

"Well... I was wondering if you gave anymore thought about doing the show case with me?" I bit my lip, wondering how to answer. Yes, I had thoguht about it, on more than one occasion, and yes I know that we were allowed to have more than one performance to better showcase our range of talent, but I hadn't been sure how the guys would deal, most especially my slightly overprotective Asian boyfriend. I turned to ask Heero, only to find him right behind me, listening to the conversation. I raised an eyebrow and he looked into my eyes intently, before gently placing his hands on the side of my face and pecking me lightly on the lips, smiling as he withdrew.

" You know what Steph? Sure, why not? I'd love to do a duet with you."

"Really? Like, seriously?" I couldn't help but smile at her disbelief. I couldn't believe she thought so much about my singing. "Ok, that's great! When would be a good time for practice?" I bit my lip and thoguht, before answering. " Well the guys and I will be in the studio after the weekend. How about before that?"

"Yeah, that'll be great! I already got the song done and the track, so all we need to do is put the vocals in and get some practice done." We chatted for a little while longer, setting up the time and place and with a sigh, I ended the call, and crawled back into bed and into Heero's waiting arms. " Ok, Ro?" He gave a nod, and I smiled, nuzzling into his neck. I was just about to drift off to la la land, when he spoke again. " I want you to meet my grandma."

"Hmmm?" I cracked and eye open, and he smiled. I gave him a sleepy version of one. And nodded. " I'd love to Ro. Now shut up and let me get some beauty sleep." He chuckled, but said nothing more, and we both drifted off to sleep. I only realized much later how much of a big deal meeting Heero's grandmother was.


End file.
